Liking It Rough
by dreamgurl
Summary: Chapter story that takes place during and after "Desperately Seeking Serena." An attempt to explain the look on Chuck's face upon hearing G's back. BCG triangle, one-sided GS. Some DS and DG.
1. Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?

**Liking It Rough**

Summary: Takes place during and after "Desperately Seeking Serena." A short two or three chapter story that endeavors to explain just why that look came over Chuck's face when he realized G was on her way. BCG triangle with some one-sided SG.

Author's Note: I was just inspired by a little tidbit about Georgina from the book series, so be warned there is a tiny spoiler in that regard. The chapter titles are from "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by **Panic! At The Disco**

**Chapter 1: Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?**

Georgina Sparks turned triumphantly away from Serena Van der Woodsen on the steps leading to Constance Billard and headed toward the nearest coffee shop, relishing in the glory of her latest checkmate, yet at the same time still trying to shake off her nerves. A latte would surely calm her down. After all, it was teensy bit too early for a Cosmo. Just a shot of caffeine in her veins would rob her of the high that Serena's luxurious tresses and distinct scent of jasmine and soap brought Georgina every time she came near the golden goddess. Her victory march (mixed with newly stirring desires) was abruptly cut short, however, as she crossed paths with a familiar yet exotic face in a traffic-cone orange trench coat. _What?_ She almost halted in her steps, but kept herself in check enough to merely glance Chuck Bass' way and dole out that cruelly frightening smile—the one she never let slip while in Serena's presence. A flash of discomfort or maybe even fear crossed his disturbingly handsome features for less than a second. But he had always played the game _almost_ as well as she did, so he managed to turn the genuine emotion into that well-worn sleazy leer of his. She thought he would just pass her by, leaving her life as quickly as he had always entered it, but he apparently felt in control enough to stop and chat. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck pick up as he drew close and welcomed that tingle down below. He always did know how to get her blood going without even trying (or _was_ he trying?), just like S. No, not like her. Because Serena was a perfect angel, always accessible yet somehow entirely untouchable. Serena was love, but Chuck? Chuck was pure sex.

"Georgina, what a shame to see you here," he smirked, watching as his smooth voice washed over her. It was pretty much the only trick he had up his sleeve when it came to Georgina Sparks. "Seems the Prince of Belfort didn't live up to expectations, eh?"

"Yeah," Georgina nodded slowly, "I guess the thrill always dies after the first time." Chuck's crazy face remained impassive, but she knew that inside he was squirming and she reveled in thoughts of her hold on him.

Chuck very nearly winced, but knew better than to show Georgina she had hit upon a weak spot. Until Blair Waldorf, no line had more aptly described Chuck's attitude regarding sex, and Georgie herself had been mostly to blame for that. "Nice catching up," he sneered and turned to leave, but looked back in order to give a final warning. "And G? Stay away from S." He said the words coldly and with steely eyes. Serena was family now and if there was anything one could be sure of when it came to Chuck Bass, it was that he took care of his own.

Georgina rolled her eyes. As if there was anything Chuck could do to stop her. He was no match for her physically, as past experience had already proven with painful results, and she still had the power to single-handedly destroy the relationships he held most dear. Or at least, she _thought_ she did. "You know I could never do that, so why bother with threats?" She smiled suddenly, reminding him and herself that "Besides, she needs me."

It was now his turn to scoff at _her_ weakness. "You know as well as I do that **you're** the one that needs _her_." And with that, he and his flashy orange coat disappeared into the distance. Checking the time on her cellphone, Georgina noted that this was the longest the two of them had ever lasted.

* * *

The evening after the SATs, Blair Waldorf arrived at her best friend's old Palace suite an absolute wreck after having received a cryptic message from Chuck that simply stated, "B. Go to the Van der Woodsen suite, now. S needs you." She briefly thought about ignoring it, assuming he was laying some kind of twisted trap for her. Why else would he bother to speak to her for the first time in a month? But after listening to the message on repeat about a billion times, his sincere and serious tone convinced her of the urgency in his statement and left her agitated and afraid. What had happened? She knocked furiously on the door without receiving a response; nearly making her knuckles bleed from all the pounding before she realized the door was already unlocked. Blair rushed in to find Serena sprawled out on the couch, the bottom of her dress in tatters, with make-up smeared all over her face and tears staining her flushed cheeks.

Upon seeing her best friend come to the rescue, Serena was filled with shame and immediately called out, "Please leave, B. I'm fine, I swear." She knew how ridiculous that sounded, but she couldn't come up with a single lie to make this whole situation look okay. To make herself _feel_ okay. Why did she always make the same mistakes? She was too trusting, too stupid, too slutty.

Blair sat down next to her and caressed her shoulders, pausing to smooth down Serena's hair before asking kindly, "Can you please tell me what happened, sweetie?" She tried to keep the panic from entering her voice, knowing it would only serve to upset her friend even more.

Serena just shook her head in despair, whispering, "I can't, Blair. I'm sorry, please understand."

Blair was too worried to get angry or even to push the matter further, so instead she kissed Serena's forehead softly and sweetly and offered to order some tea and sleeping pills from room service, which Serena gratefully accepted.

She had already begun tucking Serena into bed when her eye fell upon Chuck's scarf in the corner of the bedroom. Immediately, her mind jumped to the worst possible scenario, because when you think of Chuck Bass the first word that comes to mind is "evil." Closely followed by rape, of course. She had to know—yet dreaded to discover—if she was anywhere near the ballpark, so she asked, as calmly as she could manage, "S, does Chuck have something to do with this?"

"No, no," Serena protested groggily, "Chuck…he's just…" she was getting feebler by the second due to the relaxing pills and couldn't finish her sentence. But her face had shown just enough fear that Blair knew she had been right. Was it possible that Chuck was really _that_ disgusting and cruel, after all? The thought that she had ever cared for—or at least slept with—such a monster filled her with hatred and revulsion. A bile rose up in her throat so strong she was sure she would have to run to the bathroom and purge, but thankfully Serena's well-being took precedence over her own demented bodily functions.

As soon as Serena was resting fitfully, Blair grabbed the offending multi-colored accessory with a vengeance and headed out toward Suite 1812. Somehow, in all her rage and fear, she was still pretty sure he wouldn't hurt _her_. However, she was going to make him pay for doing this her best friend. She would strangle him with his little fucking scarf and then, **then** she would call the police.


	2. Am I Who You Think About In Bed?

**Liking It Rough**

Summary: Blair goes to confront Chuck …  
Author's Note: Never mind, looks like it'll end up being more than 3 chapters. :) By the way, Gossip Girl is not mine, and neither is Panic! At The Disco.

**Chapter 2: Am I Who You Think About In Bed?**

Chuck sat slumped on the couch in his suite, feeling more than a little guilty for the events that had transpired. How had he failed so soon in his role as a brother? That one thing he thought he could do? Turns out he was no better at it than he was at anything else in his life. No wonder his father had kicked him out of the house. He was about to pour himself a consolation Scotch when his door was nearly knocked down by an endless parade of thundering claps.

"Chuck Bass! Open this god-damned door before I break a nail!"

Chuck sighed and strolled over to unlock the door. Apparently Blair had already caught sight of her best friend and was ready to chew him out for letting this happen. He didn't know why thoughts of Blair's reaction were suddenly bothering him so much. He hadn't promised _her_ he'd protect Serena—she had nothing to do with this. It was S he had totally abandoned to be fed to the dogs. His fault for not doing his research well enough. Maybe even for not hiring a bodyguard the moment he saw Georgina's stupid poor-innocent-me face. He knew better, yet he didn't do anything but give a half-assed warning. And why was that? Because, aside from Bart, only one person could strike fear into the heart of Chuck Bass and her name was Georgina Sparks.

"Calm down, Waldorf," He smirked as he opened the door, careful to always appear as composed as possible, even when he felt like a train wreck. "If you want me _that_ bad, I'll take you right now."

Blair did not even take a second to register her disgust at his statement, or his demeanor, or his _anything_. Instead, she just gave him one hard slap across the face.

Chuck's hand instinctively reached out to grab Blair's right arm and hold it in place (just in case she thought a backhand would be the best follow-up move), without even bothering to cover his stinging cheek in the process. "What the hell was that? You want to play rough again, huh?" He had to inhale sharply as he imagined grabbing her, pulling her into his room, and shoving her up against the wall, but he couldn't let his imagination take it any farther. This was about Serena, obviously, not Blair's clearly desperate need to let him slip back into her life and in between her thighs. Or his own burning desire to be there, it didn't matter which way you looked at it, really.

"Let go of me, you sick bastard. I'm going to **kill** you!" Blair wrenched her arm away, but couldn't manage to get out of his grasp. He wanted her to know he had a power she couldn't handle, and she was getting the message loud and clear. What scared her more than his death-grip, though, was how much she _liked_ being victim to it. The thought alone was enough to send her straight to Hell, with a couple of stops to puke her guts out along the way.

After a moment or two of nothing but pure fire passing between them, Chuck finally let go, only to be met with a shower of blows from her tiny, ineffectual fists (yes, he _had_ watched **Grey's Anatomy **once or twice before. But only when Blair would get sick and make him keep her company). He couldn't really feel anything from those hits he was taking other than the warmth of her hands, but the force was enough to send them both back towards the bed. "Slow down there, sweetheart. What exactly is going on?" He knew Blair would be upset about Serena's condition, but he didn't think he had done _that_ much wrong. Sure, he was a little neglectful, but surely Blair didn't think… Oh. There was another slap. Apparently she _did _think.

"How _dare_ you stand there and act so innocent? You deserve to go to jail, you know that? **God**, you make me sick." Tears began welling up in her eyes as she practically lunged the insults at him. She couldn't believe she was going to cry in front of Chuck Bass. She was going to let him see how much his actions affected her—and, unfortunately, it wasn't even because she was worried about Serena's safety. The only thought running through her mind was, _How could you do this to __**me**__?_ So, yeah, she could be a little self-centered. And she also had to get the hell out of there. Quickly shaking her head as if that would help stave off the waterworks, she made her way to the exit without even the strength to muster up a parting shot.

Chuck wanted to be angry, _furious_, that Blair could still think him capable of that after all this time—especially now that S was going to be his _sister._ Sure, he made jokes about it in a constant never-ending barrage of sleaze, but that didn't mean he would ever be so callous. Like he would ever gain back his father's respect after pulling something like that. So of course he wanted to chew her out himself for thinking so lowly of him, but she looked so defeated and scared that he couldn't bring himself to do anything but comfort her as best he could. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her with all the tenderness he could manage, just so she would know he wasn't a monster and she would never have to be afraid again. But, of course, he would never do that. First of all, he was Chuck Bass and that was therefore not an option. Secondly, all he would get for his efforts was a swift knee to the balls, he was sure of it. So instead, he just reached out and held onto her hand. "Blair, wait," he pleaded, but in a firm tone. Unable to continue further out the door, she reluctantly turned to face him with a stony gaze and a single tear she had been unable to wipe away rolling down her cheek. "Do you really think I would be stupid enough to try anything with my own step-sister? Look at what _you_ just did to me. I imagine Humphrey might even manage worse damage."

Blair sniffed almost imperceptibly and eyed him with a cautious air. Chuck was not one to lie, even about the most heinous things, so she had no reason not to take him at his word. But she **had** found his scarf there and Serena had volunteered his name before drifting off to sleep. If Chuck didn't do it, then who the hell did? "Can you just tell me what happened then, asshole?" She finally replied, nonchalantly brushing away the offending trail of saltwater on her face.

"Georgina's back—" Chuck began and was swiftly interrupted by a shocked gasp from Blair. She covered her mouth with her hands and slowly shook her head, not wanting to process the information. "I'm guessing I need not go on?"

She furiously nodded for him to continue, though, because she couldn't help her friend if she didn't have any details.

"Well, I don't know how she did it, but that bitch got Serena into a partying mood, somehow. There were some guys rough-housing with her and she eventually sobered enough to remember she had a boyfriend. I guess it got a little out of hand, but when I got there, they were pretty much mauling her. It was not a pretty sight."

"Wait, how did you know where to find her? Did she call you or something?" Aside from the obvious confusion as to how Serena could get in a phone call while practically being raped, Blair was feeling a little hurt that _she_ hadn't been called. Though she supposed there wasn't much she would have been able to do.

"She told me where she was meeting Georgina beforehand and promised it would only be an hour. After that hour became four, I decided it might be nice to have her back in time for the family dinner." Which, of course, now they couldn't attend. Because one look at S, and everyone would automatically assume the worst of Chuck. Even if Serena denied it, he didn't think he'd be able to live it down. When Chuck had found Serena in the back room of that smoky bar, he had been unable to believe the scene in front of him. Almost like old times, there was Serena, getting a little too carried away. And her good old party buddy, Chuck Bass, ready to come to the rescue. Too bad it **wasn't** like old times, because things had never gone so far on Chuck's watch (unless he was the one making them go farther, obviously). Seeing Serena in that state made him regret the night in the Gilt's kitchen, when he himself had taken things a little too far. He had been hurt by losing his favorite party girl, stung at being written off as not good enough for Serena 2.0, and angry that Chuck Bass would always be known as the good-for-nothing womanizer when it was Nate Archibald the perfect gentleman who had cheated on his perfect girlfriend by sleeping with the biggest slut in town. The biggest slut whom, ironically, the biggest manwhore himself had never touched.

"So…you helped her. You brought her back to her suite…" Blair suddenly felt terrible for assuming the worst about him with no more proof than a scarf. He had always been Serena's go-to guy for sticky party situations, and even Blair's at times. Because for all everyone knew about his reputation, they also knew these were the two girls with whom he wouldn't try anything. Visions of Chuck the Knight In Shining Armor began to fill Blair's head. Him carrying Serena over his shoulder and laying her out on the bed. Putting a cold compress on her forehead and brushing her hair back behind her ear. Kissing her forehead and telling her everything would be okay... Except, in her head, Serena looked a whole lot like Blair Waldorf. She felt her face flush bright pink and shut her eyes tight to erase the images, slowly backing out of the room without turning around. "I need to go check on her again. I'm sorry, I…" But her voice had left her and she couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Blair…" he whispered throatily, making her skin run hot and cold all over. "…My scarf."

She looked down at the scarf in her hands and suddenly realized she was shaking. What the hell was wrong with her? "Oh, right. Of course," she stammered, feeling stupider than Jenny Humphrey at the moment. She was obviously just so relieved that Chuck hadn't been responsible for Serena's misfortunes that she was having trouble controlling herself.

He saw her clear distress, although he was no longer sure what was causing it. Assuming it was just sisterly concern for Serena, he walked over to her and gently pulled his favorite scarf out of the harsh hold she had on it. After he had finished placing back in its rightful place around his shoulders, he noticed she was staring at him. Wide-eyed, beautiful, and utterly shell-shocked. "Everything's going to be okay, you hear me?" He rubbed her arm, trying as hard as he could to be comforting. She flinched at his touch, but not in a bad way.

After she had left, Chuck carried himself directly over to the bar. Now he **really** needed that Scotch. He let it coat his mouth and throat in one smooth gulp and savored the slight burning sensation it left in its wake. Not as good or as sweet as Blair might taste right about now, but it would just have to do. He contemplated making his way over to the suite, just to check up on S and help Blair out in whatever she needed, but somehow he didn't think he'd be able to handle himself around her at the moment. She was so vulnerable, beautiful and broken; it would be a shame to end up taking advantage of her in that state. For now he'd just have to remain alone and locked away in the world of 1812, cursing himself for his failures. Maybe he'd read some Marquis de Sade, although Oscar Wilde would probably be better for lifting his spirits. He went to the bookshelf to grab **An Ideal Husband**, when he felt a breath on his neck. Apparently he wasn't as locked away as he had previously thought.

"I'm guessing it'll be a little less of a shame to see me once I'm through here," Georgina intoned as her arms wrapped around Chuck's waist and her lips barely grazed his neck.


	3. I've Got More Wit And A Better Kiss

**Liking It Rough**

Summary: Georgina and Chuck relive their glory days; Blair doesn't like it …  
Author's Note: I don't own GG or Panic! At The Disco. And this feels lame now that the Georgina story line is over. But I love her, so here you go :) Sorry for the millions of years it's taken me to update, by the way! Also, I don't know what happened to my horizontal lines, so I'm capitalizing the first word of every new section.

**Chapter 3: I've Got More Wit And A Better Kiss**

CHUCK'S entire body tensed as he felt Georgina's slim arms wrapping around his waist. For a split second, he deliberated over what to do next: hold very still and hope she lost sight of her prey or wrench off one of his bedposts and club her over the head with it. The instant he felt her cold-as-vampire lips pressing against his warm neck, however, he made his choice by swirling around and forcefully pushing her up against the wall.

"Oh, Chuck, I see your strength has increased over the years. Been working out?" Georgina threw him a hungry smile and licked her lips in a very obvious manner.

Chuck angrily shoved her back into the wall once more before hissing, "How dare you show your face around here, skank? What did I tell you about leaving S alone?"

Georgina barely even flinched as she felt her back scrape against the corner of a picture frame. She would have a scar in the morning, and she'd probably relish it. "Oh, _that_," she giggled with a girlish innocence that was almost as grating to Chuck as her seductress tone usually was. "I thought you were joking, sweetie. Threats and broken promises have always been our foreplay, right?"

He did not resist the urge to roll his eyes. Would Georgina ever get over his supposed betrayal in, what, 6th grade? Who knew that one meaningless night could turn a happy-go-lucky party girl into such a psycho-stalker bitch? "Why don't you just quit with the quips and get to the point. What the hell do you want from me?"

She managed to free one of her hands from his grip in order to fix his crooked bowtie. She always loved his bizarre fashion sense. He looked ready to walk down a very strange runway even when he was just headed to pick up groceries. Not that Chuck Bass would ever be seen picking up groceries. "I don't want anything _from_ you, silly. I just thought we could rehash some old memories…" She leaned in as best she could to whisper in his ear, "We could act them out, if you'd like."

He scoffed, practically spitting in her face with his response. "So I can relive the most embarrassing moments of my life? No, thank you." He released her quickly, stepping as far away as he could manage. Being close to her was starting to sicken him.

She pretended to be hurt by his crystal-clear revulsion. Okay, so maybe she actually **was** a little hurt. But not much. "I know things didn't really end well between us… But they started off pretty great, didn't they?" She sneaked up to run her fingers through his hair, but he lightly smacked her hand away. Recoiling dutifully, she looked at him longingly. "You know you were my first love, Chuck…"

His eyes narrowed. "What game are you trying to play?" He asked, unamused. "We both know you've never loved anyone whose name wasn't Serena."

She smiled serenely, but with a hint of venom behind her lips. "Then I guess you and I really are cut from the same cloth, aren't we?"

He furrowed his brows, not understanding (or not _wanting_ to understand) what she meant. "I don't love Serena," he said in confusion. "I may have once coveted her because I covet everything that is Nathaniel's, but I got over…" He stopped himself, gauging her mega-watt smile with teeth flashing everywhere. _Well, there it is._ He wanted to kick himself for stupidly falling into her trap.

"So I guess the same thing can be said for Blair Waldorf, huh? Nate had her, so you wanted her. That's all it was?"

His fist clenched and he muttered through gritted teeth, "Don't you say a word about Blair, you filthy slut."

He patted his cheek as if he were a little boy before continuing her triumphant tirade into their past. "It's a shame your opinion of me has changed so drastically. You didn't seem to think I was so filthy when you were moaning my name after school in Ms. Johnson's classroom." She stopped suddenly, her eyes widened with faux-surprise. "Oh, wait! That wasn't **my** name you called, now was it?"

--

GEORGINA had spent the entire summer after sixth grade holding Chuck hostage and blackmailing him into all sorts of humiliating situations, in exchange for a promise never to tell Nate or Blair that Chuck had accidentally _almost_ blurted out his best friend's girlfriend's name while losing his virginity to the craziest mofo in the UES. It wasn't his fault that B and G were very similar sounding consonants. They were even pretty close together in the alphabet. It shouldn't have been such a big deal that he got confused, but Georgina has seemed to differ in her opinion of the situation. If his bleeding tongue and awkward emergency rush to the hospital had been any indication, that is.

Chuck remembered how guilty and embarrassed he had felt when Blair and Nate came to visit him the next day. It was awful enough that he had been bragging to Nathaniel the day before about how he was going to bag Georgina Sparks, so it wasn't as if he could pretend he was there for some other reason. Bair had brought him flowers and said, in an annoyingly fake-nice way, "If you play with fire, Bass, you're bound to get burned." What a bitch.

Now that he thought about it, it had been stupid to agree to be Georgina's slave for so long. It wasn't like she had any proof, anyway. Who would believe her? But imagining the stricken look on his best friend's face and, even worse, the look of revulsion that was bound to appear on Blair's was more than enough to keep him in place as a slave to Georgie for a good three months. Until she thankfully grew tired of him and moved on to worship Serena Van der Woodsen.

--

CHUCK closed his eyes and grimaced, angry at how uncomfortable Georgina could make him with one sentence. Before he had time to respond with some scathing remark about how _any _girl's name would have been more appropriate to moan that G's, he found himself sprawled on the bed with Georgina on top of him. "What the hell?! Are you trying to rape me or something?"

"Of course not. You can't rape the willing, Chuck," she grinned as she undid one of the buttons on his shirt with one hand.

He swatted her away, but did not try to remove her weight from his chest. "You are beyond delusional if you think any experience with you could be pleasurable."

"Just close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else. You're good at that," she replied mockingly. "Besides, you wouldn't want me to tell people about your little incident, now would you?" She popped off another button as she spoke and Chuck struggled not to squirm under her touch. She would only enjoy it more if she knew how revolted he was. "Nate would be none too pleased about you moving in on his girl…"

At that, Chuck laughed bitterly. Here was his chance to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off Georgina's frightening face. "Looks like you haven't done your research, either," he commented coolly. "Nothing you say can ruin my relationship with Nathaniel, because we _have_ no more relationship."

Georgina sat up abruptly, taken aback by this new information. She took a second to register what must have been the biggest break-up of the century before clicking her tongue sympathetically and saying, "Blair already got between you, didn't she? I _knew_ she could be a slut if she really tried."

Chuck grabbed her arm and dug his fingers in hard at those words. "If you say anything else about her, I swear I will kill you."

But Georgina paid no attention to his empty threats. He had already tried to fight her off once before and had clearly failed, seeing as he was the only one who ended up spending the night in a hospital bed. She remembered how she had stayed in the waiting room, debating whether to kill him in his sleep or apologize for losing control the way she always did. She had sat next to a vaguely worried Bart Bass (she figured he **had** to be worried for his son, but his facial expression betrayed no emotions) and assured him that Chuck had just gotten beat up by some boys from school.

"Maybe it's because they think his scarf is girly," she had suggested helpfully. Chuck hadn't been allowed to wear his scarf to school for the rest of the week.

Back in real time, Georgina shifted her weight so that she was perched directly on Chuck's lap, and she slowly stretched her upper body to lie down on top of him, all the while continuing her systematic destruction of his defenses. "How did it feel when you were inside of her, huh, Chuck? I bet you felt like all your dreams in life were fulfilled in that one moment. Or moments, as I bet you've gained some stamina in the last few years. All practice for her, I'm sure."

He turned his face away while she bent hers down to kiss his earlobe. This was getting ridiculous. He could get this girl off of him in a second, but what was really the point? Blair still wanted nothing to do with him, and he had once learned quite a bit of his own moves from Georgina… If he just let her have her way, maybe he could use it later to get back at her for this whole Serena debacle.

Georgina's low voice filtered once more through his thoughts just as her tongue darted to his neck. "Tell me, please, how hot she was for you. How she begged for more… More of the things that _I_ taught you." It was at this point that she ripped his shirt off his shoulders, tangling her slender fingers in the curls of his chest hair. "I want to know every detail. I bet you couldn't contain your orgasm when you heard her scream your name. …Unless, of course, she said Nate's name instead."

_Oh, hell no. _That bitch was going to **pay**. Chuck immediately flipped her over, crushing her under his weight, and wrapped his hand around her throat. He could choke her to death right now if he wanted, and he doubted anyone would miss her.

She smiled up at him, pleased to have gotten under his skin. There was only one way to get rid of that stupid look on her face, so he went for it. He grabbed her face and kissed her angrily, with a hungry passion meant for someone else entirely, but with enough rage to make it all about Georgina. She clawed at his chest and back, leaving tiny red lines all across, as she fought her way back on top.

--

BLAIR lightly fingered the bruise that Chuck had unintentionally left on her wrist. It was slightly sensitive to the touch but, in some sick way, it felt good. Not that she would ever allow herself to be some kind of beaten woman, and Chuck would have to pay dearly for bruising her delicate skin, but she still liked having his mark on her. _Not that he hasn't already left his mark…_

She had checked on Serena and found her best friend sleeping comfortably. After leaving a tray of food by her bedside in case she woke up hungry, Blair decided it would be best if she went back to Chuck's suite and talked some things out with him. There was so much tension between them that they could barely hold a proper conversation about Serena's condition or about what kind of payback was in store for their newest common enemy. Maybe if they forgave each other for all the ridiculousness of the past, although Blair honestly didn't think she had done anything that needed to be forgiven, they could start over with their friendship. Then, after getting Georgina out of the way and making sure Serena was safe once more, they could talk about their friendship becoming…

She couldn't explain _what_ it would become just then because she didn't want to admit what she would like them to be. But more importantly, the sound of Georgina Sparks' voice coming from inside Chuck's suite was enough to drive away any coherent thoughts.

"So I guess the same thing can be said for Blair Waldorf, huh? Nate had her, so you wanted her. That's all it was?" Georgina was saying in a low, taunting voice that made Blair's stomach flip. What was Georgina talking about _her_ for?

"Don't you say a word about Blair, you filthy slut," was Chuck's angry response, and Blair felt a jolt of lightning run through her. Chuck was defending her honor—in the slightest way possible, but still. It was something. She knew it was wrong to listen in on private conversations, but this was about her, too. And no way was she leaving Chuck defenseless against Georgina. She remembered what he looked like when she went to go visit him in the hospital after their first encounter.

So Blair kept listening, feeling more and more engrossed with every statement. Was it possible that Chuck had liked her for longer than she knew? Or, at least, that he had found her sexually attractive. He had always given her looks that made her feel like he could eat her up at any moment. She blushed unconsciously just thinking about how _bothered_ he made her sometimes, even when she was with Nate. But she had just thought that was the way he looked at **everybody**. She suddenly felt even sillier for feeling inferior to Serena for so many years. She had wasted her time trying to be 'good enough' for her two-timing boyfriend when the one guy who had his share of all the girls in Manhattan had decided **she** was the most beautiful one.

Soon enough, however, the sounds in the suite went from words to _noises_ and Blair wasn't feeling so comfortable with herself anymore. Unable to take the suspense any longer, she grabbed the handle and threw the door open. Once inside, she was greeted by Chuck and Georgina locked in a _very _compromising position.


	4. It Will Always Just Be Me

**Liking It Rough**  
Summary: Blair and Georgina pull out their claws; Chuck enjoys the view…  
Author's Note: Gossip Girl is not mine; Panic! is not mine. Nothing is mine. I weep.

**Chapter 4: It Will Always Just Be Me**

Blair stared at the scene unfolding before her in wide-eyed shock, unable to tell if tears were welling up or if she was jut imagining the burning sensation between her lids. Chuck and Georgina were moving passionately together, viciously even. At least their underwear was still on, thank God. She wanted to scream, maybe throw something, but all she could do was stand there in complete silence. If she didn't snap out of it, though, pretty soon she would have a Cady-Heron-from-**Mean-Girls **breakdown.

Sensing a presence, Chuck looked up from his ministrations momentarily and his eyes locked with Blair's. Dread filled him up to the core and, he immediately pushed Georgina off of him, reverently whispering, "Blair…"

"Okay, **now** you're just doing it to spite me," Georgina laughed gaily as she picked herself off the floor and moved to get back on top of Chuck. He moved out of the way and, before she knew what was happening, her hair found itself entangled in Blair's death grip.

"You psycho bitch!" Blair cried, yanking on her worst enemy's hair like it was a yo-yo she wanted to unravel. "How dare you show your ugly mug around here after what you tried to pull with S? I could kill you right now, if I didn't respect myself enough not get your blood on my hands."

Georgina smiled through the pain, digging her nails into Blair's hands. As much as those red-painted daggers might have hurt, Blair did not go. Georgina begrudgingly respected her for it. "Oh, please," she began, twisting herself to face her attacker. "Don't tell me this is about Serena. I'm pretty sure you just can't stand to see your little boy toy _pleasuring_ himself elsewhere."

Blair's eyes blazed at this accusation and used her free hand to slap Georgina silly. How dare anyone insinuate that Blair's claws came out so defensively over a boy?

Chuck watched the cat fight intently from his corner of the room. He wanted to pipe up that he had not found any time with Georgina pleasurable, but he didn't want to interrupt. Plus, he didn't think Blair would care very much, anyway. Regardless, if Georgina's teasing and mockery hadn't managed to turn him on earlier, Blair's display of savagery was definitely turning him on **right now**. And why not pretend she was upset at catching him in bed with another girl, rather than what he already knew, which was that she was protecting her best friend?

As lost in his teenage-boy stupor as he was, however, he did not forgot to grab Georgina's purse and rummage through it in case there was anything he could use.

By this time, Blair had lost the advantage of surprise she held earlier. Add that to the fact that she wasn't one for physical altercations, and soon enough Georgina had the upper hand.

Georgina broke free from Blair's hand and wrapped her own hands around Blair's tiny neck in a strong choke hold. It didn't last very long, though, because Chuck swiftly pulled her away and threw her against the bed once more.

"Don't touch her, you slut!" He growled through his bared teeth, quite like a lioness protecting her pride.

Blair coughed to regain her breath and resisted Chuck's comforting touch before picking up the hotel phone on the table to her left. "You have three seconds to get the hell out of here before I either throw this at your head or call security."

Georgina rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Snow White. You're so naïve. What exactly is security going to do to me?"

Chuck smiled and pulled out two vials of clear liquid from her purse, being careful to only touch them with a handkerchief. "Well, considering I'm pretty sure Serena's body is full of sedative drugs right now, and you have _these_ illegal substances conveniently stashed in your purse… I'm thinking we might be able to get you arrested."

She narrowed her eyes in disdain and ripped her purse out of Chuck's hand. "Fine. I'm gone for now. But you better keep your little princess locked away in a tower, Chuck," she warned, glaring directly at Blair so there would be no confusion as to whom she was referring to. "Because this is _far_ from over."

And with that threat, she stalked out of the room and left the two of them alone to hash things out.

* * *

Now that their immediate problem was gone, Chuck waited somewhat impatiently for Blair to remark on what she had seen—perhaps to hit him, or look sad, or laugh about it. Blair made no indication of wanting to discuss the matter, however. She just stood there, studiously not staring at his shirtless form. Unable to take the silent tension anymore, he moved closer to her and said in a soothing voice, "Listen, Blair. I know you think—"

"I don't think anything, other than I can't believe you won't stop thinking with your dick long enough to help Serena instead of trying to get some action." Blair shook her head, hoping to stave off any tremors in her voice. "And with the very bitch that's trying to hurt her in the first place! What is wrong with you?"

She turned quickly to exit the room with whatever dignity she had left, but Chuck's strong arms pulled her back and spun her to face him. Now she was very comfortably pressed up against his bare chest, and it took all her power not to reach up and run her fingers over his curls. Maybe she could just yank one instead…

"You are not allowed to leave the room until we've _talked_ about this," he commended forcefully, and she refused to melt at his authoritative tone.

"Just so you know," she informed him in a haughty voice, "I was coming back precisely to 'talk about this' with you." She looked at him defiantly. "I was hoping we could try to start over… Be friends. But now you're tainted and I don't want to touch you ever again."

He chuckled—a low laugh that sent chills up her spine. Especially when her pulled her even closer and grazed her ear with his lips, whispering, "I've always been tainted by Georgina, and it's never seemed to bother you before…"

Her breath was too noisy for her liking as she replied, "Yes, but I've never had to **see** it before."

He kissed her neck, and she cursed herself for letting him. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Blair. Really, I don't know what I was thinking—"

Now it was Blair's turn to smile. "I didn't just see it, sweetie. I heard your entire conversation, too."

Chuck relieved her neck of his kisses just long enough to let out a soft groan. "Now I _really_ wish you hadn't seen that…"

Blair giggled at the ridiculousness of it all, extracting herself from him and walking around the suite in a slow, seductive circle. "Don't be sorry about it. I thought it was sweet…Your little _crush_ on me, I mean. The sex with Georgina was just gross."

A dark shadow passed over Chuck's face, and she loved that she was able to toy with him this way. "I don't appreciate you mocking the delicate sentiments of my 12-year old self, you know."

Blair shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe if you had come clean then, we could have saved ourselves all the drama of the past 5 years. That's all I'm saying."

He scoffed. "Right. Like you would ever have left your precious Nathaniel."

"Well, it would at least have been nice to know I had _options._"

Chuck took the opportunity this détente offered and grabbed Blair's hands excitedly. "Blair, I've been a real asshole to you, I know. I just figured…I'd already lost Nathaniel and…everyone else I cared about. And then you came to rub my face in it…" This apology was not going the way he had originally planned.

"So you just decided you would go out with a bang?" Blair laughed. "Not the best apology ever, Bass. Maybe you should try writing one out next time."

But she took his declaration for what it was: a heartfelt desire to start over. And she provided him with her decision by hungrily kissing him on the lips and caressing the sides of his face with her hands. He responded with equal fervor and wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly leading her towards the bed in between kisses.

When she saw where he was going, though, she quickly changed directions. "The couch, please. I'm not touching _that_ until you've given those sheets a good, long wash. Maybe even bought a new mattress."

Now that she was in control, she pushed him down onto the couch and climbed on top of him like some kid of wild animal. Chuck had never seen her quite _this_ antsy before and he loved it. Blair had always liked to be on top, sure, but he was used to having **some** semblance of power over her. Not ready to lose without a fight, he quickly maneuvered himself so that she was under him, breathing heavily and still devouring as much of him as she could with her frantic kisses.

In the middle of unbuttoning her top, a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. He briefly stopped to ask, "What about—"

"Please, Chuck," Blair interrupted him recklessly. "This first, plot against Georgina later."

Truthfully, plotting against Georgina was the furthest thing from Chuck's mind at the moment. He had been about to ask about Nate—what they were going to do and if there _was_ anything left to do. But Blair was definitely right: making up with her, especially so blissfully, took precedence over most other things at this exact moment. Nate and Georgina could very definitely wait.


	5. Think Of What You Did

**Liking It Rough**  
Summary: Serena and Dan "come clean" with each other; Blair and Chuck hide everything…  
Author's Note: Now the story is expanding a little to include other characters, but don't lose hope! BCG are still the main focus. I still own nothing. Nothing after 1.15 is relevant to this story, and Serena's secret will not be the same.

**Chapter 5: Think Of What You Did**

For the next two weeks, it seemed Georgina had gone back on her word to stir shit up. There had been no sign of trouble from her, no notice about her whereabouts from Gossip Girl even. Serena breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it was due to that great talking-to she had given her worst enemy after her SAT ordeal. She soon stepped back into her daily routine, hanging out with Blair more often to make up for wasted time, and making sure Dan knew she was there for him.

In fact, she had been so worried about her fight with Dan the day before the SATs that the first thing she had done after recovering from her and Georgina's drug-laced evening out was go to his loft and try to explain everything as best she could. Without actually telling him the truth, of course.

She had knocked on his door frantically; almost afraid that every second she wasted brought her another second closer to losing the best thing that had ever happened to her. Thankfully, he opened the door before a full minute had past—otherwise she might have just exploded on the spot.

Dan looked at her with that patented hurt expression on his face, patiently waiting for Serena to say what she needed to say. He hated fighting with her, but he wasn't prepared to just give in and tell her it was okay to lie to him, allow Chuck to humiliate him, and just plain prance around acting shady. He thought they had gotten past the judging phase of their relationship, but apparently they hadn't made it through the 'secret-keeping' one yet.

"Dan, I'm really sorry about yesterday…" she began with a pitiful look in her eyes. She wished more than anything that she could just come clean now, but it was all too much for her to handle, let alone for _Dan_ to deal with. She didn't ever want to think about that night that had been the cause of so many nightmares again. How would she ever be able to get through the story without having a complete breakdown? Not to mention that Dan would never touch her or even look at her again if he knew the truth. She was tainted; broken. And no one could ever know.

"I know you're sorry, Serena. I just wish there wasn't something you had to be sorry about." Off her remorseful expression, he took her hands in his own. "I just don't want us to hide things from each other, Serena." Thinking it would be best to placate her if he wanted to get this thing off the ground, he embraced her tightly. "I love you. I'll try my best to understand—just tell me what's bothering you."

It took all of her inner strength to not burst into tears at this beautiful declaration. Why did he have to choose now to stop judging and start understanding, thus robbing her of her righteous anger and making her feel even worse for the lies she was about to feed him?

"I know I've been acting really strange lately, but it's really nothing. I just haven't been feeling well…"

"Serena, please, **trust **me," he replied in an almost agitated voice, trying hard to keep himself calm and not fly off the handle.

She took a deep a breath and explained, "Okay… I've never told you this before, but I get really bad cramps during my period. Usually they are okay, but my mom forgot to buy me Midol this time. I was too embarrassed to tell you, and I just couldn't deal with taking the SATs, so Chuck let me stay in his suite and offered to buy me tampons and… Well, let's just say he's never going to let me live it down, so he decided to torture me and you instead—"

Dan blanched. "Oh, wow. Thank you, Serena, for being so…honest…" He cleared his throat. Well, he had gotten exactly what he asked for, hadn't he?

"So, now it's your turn!" Serena exclaimed with false cheer. "Tell me everything that's happened to you lately that I've been too busy to listen to."

Dan laughed, remembering how he teased her about being more invested in Chuck than in him recently, and led her into his garage-room as he began his long and winding tale. "Well, I met this wonderful girl named Sarah who is trying to steal my heart, so I had to firmly let her know it already belongs to you…"

* * *

Blair giggled as someone came up behind her in the hallway and breathed, "Meet me in the janitor's closet in fifteen minutes, Gorgeous." She didn't even turn around, because of course it was Chuck—she'd know that soft, sensuous voice anywhere. He left her side just as quickly as he had appeared. No one around them would have even noticed that they exchanged information at all.

They were once again having a secret affair, partly because Chuck didn't want to destroy all possibility of getting back with Nate, but mostly because Blair just wasn't ready to head into something _real_. She was still reeling from her dethroning, Nate's abandonment, and Chuck's betrayal. And just because she loved kissing him didn't mean she had to _trust_ him anymore.

She made her way to the janitor's closet as sneakily as she could and found Chuck waiting for her already. Not wanting to waste any more precious time with words, he grabbed her and passionately threw her against the back wall. Soon enough, she was gasping for breath and wondering how in the world it had ever gotten into her head to stop seeing him. He always knew how to make her feel perfect and complete with just a simple touch. _Not that it means anything, of course, _she reminded herself before her thoughts ran away from her. He was still a sleaze ball who couldn't make her happy, no matter how well he knew her or how long he had had a crush on her.

In between kisses, Chuck whispered in her ear, "You know… Isabella Stevenson asked me to meet her after class today." He was hoping to get a reaction from her, just to see if it was the right time to take things to the next level. Thankfully, he was not disappointed.

Blair instinctively pushed him away. She couldn't help feeling jealous. What game was he trying to play? "Are you **trying **to kill the mood?" She asked, using the most playful tone possible.

"I just wanted to inform you that I turned down her offer," he replied, feeling sick to his stomach and casting his eyes towards the ground.

"Chuck Bass, I don't believe it!" She teased, already feeling a million times better. She wished it wasn't so obvious. "Why in the world would you do that? Were her credentials not impressive enough to tempt you?"

He cleared his throat and forced himself to look her in the eyes. "Actually, I haven't…been looking to be with anyone else lately." He could feel his nostrils flaring and prayed that she wouldn't notice. Also, it would be helpful if his cheeks didn't decide to turn red.

She refused to let this affect her, even though she could already tell that her eyes were shining brighter and her lips were twitching into a smile. Holding her stupid joy in, she laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "I hope that's not on my account, Chuck. You know you can do whatever you want with whomever you want, just _always_ wear a condom." Pretending to think it over, she added, "And maybe get yourself tested every two weeks." Just saying those words made her feel like vomiting, but she had to do it. She was not going to let Chuck Bass get the best of her ever again.

Chuck held his disappointment in check and kissed her on the forehead. "Anything for you, sweetheart," he whispered in the most seductive voice he could manage, but still the last word seemed to catch a little in his throat. He straightened himself up and added, in a very business-like manner, "I'm going to be late for English, and Humphrey will tell them for sure that he's already seen me at school today."

Blair watched Chuck leave and stared longingly after him. She really did want to start over, she _knew_ she did. It just wasn't time yet. But since when did Chuck Bass care about attending class?

* * *

Chuck sat in Suite 1812, drinking away his romantic woes and wondering where along the way he had lost all the qualities that made him, well, **awesome**. This was stupid—he should just enjoy all the pleasure Blair gave him and not worry about whatever butterflies or presents or kisses in the hallway he was missing out on. Seriously, did he _want_ to be like Humphrey and his sister? They were beyond lame. And yet, he knew he and Blair would never be that way. They would be perfection. Well, if perfection was anything like hissing and screaming and throwing things and then having sex on top of the things you had thrown.

His emo ramblings were interrupted by a knock on the door. A very happy-looking Serena skipped in, took one look at the scotch in his hand, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Chuck," she laughed, too content to actually appear disappointed in him. "You and your beverage of choice. Most people are 70 percent water…I'm pretty sure you're just 100 percent alcohol."

He sighed heavily, acting as if her mere presence was a nuisance. But really, he enjoyed her company. And seeing her like this was a relief after spending the first week worrying that Georgina would come barging back in to ruin her life at any moment. "What brings you here, dear sister?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I just went on a date with Dan, and he was so sweet! He even let me--"

"Please," he interrupted her, holding out his hand like a stop sign. "Spare me the details of your love fest. I have bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?" She asked, suddenly no longer feeling giddy or carefree. "Has something happened with Georgina?"

Chuck was about to deny this and assuage all of her fears when, right on cue, a loud buzzing began emitting from his phone. He lazily picked it up to see what was the deal. Eric was at therapy, Blair was out with her mother, and he had no other friends who would bother calling… So who in the world was it? It was a text message from a number he didn't recognize. He opened it to see a lovely note:

**Have u checked on ur sweetheart this afternoon?**

He furrowed his brows, and Serena grabbed the phone from him. "Oh, my God…" she breathed. "That's from Georgina…"

Now Chuck was a little panicked. He took the phone back and furiously typed:

**WTF r u talking about?**

Meanwhile, Serena was a little confused. "You don't even have a sweetheart. What's wrong with her?" But upon seeing the color draining from Chuck's face as he typed, she momentarily forgot her worries and let out a little gasp. "Oooh, is it Blair? Chuck! I didn't know you cared!"

But Chuck's expression let her know that this was no laughing matter. Georgina's reply simply read:

**I told u snow white would be paying 4 ur sins. R u ready?**

Serena shut her eyes and told herself Georgina was just bluffing. Blair was smart and wouldn't let herself get in any trouble. She was untouchable, right?

"Looks like we don't need to worry about _you _anymore," Chuck said darkly. "That bitch has shifted targets."

Serena tried to cover her anguish with a joke. "And you're supposed to be the one to protect her? God help us, you couldn't even beat Georgie at arm-wrestling. Let alone **full-body** wrestling."

Chuck growled. "Why does _everyone_ have to remember that?"

But he knew she was right—he would never be able to help Blair by himself. So Chuck did the only thing he could think of at the moment, other than punch a wall. He hired a bodyguard.


	6. I Hope To God This Was Worth It

**Liking It Rough**  
Summary: Blair finds out about the bodyguard; Chuck and Blair create angst out of thin air…  
Author's Note: I don't know why I'm so obsessed with **Veronica Mars**/**Gossip Girl** parallels. For the record, I think Chuck and Blair are a much more functional couple than Veronica and Logan.

**Chapter 6: I Hope To God This Was Worth It**

Blair openly glared at the well-built, scary-looking man dining near her table at Socialista. She had been seeing him randomly all over the city in the past week—she was sure it was him, because his sharp Swedish features stood out from the crowd. Normally she would be scared out of her mind, but considering he hadn't done anything particularly sketchy as of yet, she supposed she couldn't blame him for breathing the same air she did.

Still, it was odd that she kept seeing him. Sure, it was a small island and all, but she didn't even see Dan Humphrey as often as she ran into this guy. Maybe he had a crush on her? He was rather cute, in an oversized, **way** too old, 'I-will-kill-you-now' sort of way. She wanted to ask Serena, who was laughing about the latest fight between Nelly and Isabel, but she was pretty sure S hadn't even noticed him. She didn't want to be accused of having paranoid delusions, anyway.

The moment Serena got up to use the ladies' room, Blair took the golden opportunity to go over and approach the tall man, who was now nonchalantly glancing over a copy of the _New York Times_. She was proud of herself for being so forward and fearless, even though it was a pretty public place and she doubted he would try anything in the first place.

He looked up from his newspaper when he felt her walk up, appearing mildly confused as to why she would be addressing him in public.

She smiled at him, trying to find the most polite way of asking if he was stalking her. "Excuse me, sir…" she began, with an air of friendly confidence.

He tipped his hat at her. "Yes, Miss Waldorf?"

Her voice caught in her throat at this. How the hell did he know her name? This was unacceptable. She shouldn't have come over here. She should have just _called the police_ instead. Clearing her throat, she decided to trudge ahead regardless. Hopefully, Serena would rescue her if anything bad happened. "I couldn't help but notice that I've been seeing you, well, _everywhere_." She waited for him to respond or defend himself in some way, but he just continued looking at her with a very calm expression on his face. How infuriating.

"Isn't that really weird?" She tried again. "Plus, I find it excessively creepy that you know my name, yet I have no idea who you are."

He stared at her for a full second before shrugging his shoulders lightly and replying, "I'm just doing my job, Ma'am."

"Your **job**?" Now Blair was a getting little worried as thought of Georgina entered her head. But if Georgie had hired a hit man or something, he wouldn't just tell her right away, would he? Unless he was planning on killing her immediately afterwards, and this was the unveiling of his maniacal plan. Blair unconsciously shivered at the thought.

"Yes." He looked around the restaurant carefully to ensure they were not being overheard before continuing. "Mr. Bass asked me to look after you due to some threats he received." He furrowed his brows momentarily. "I assumed he had discussed this with you," he said apologetically.

_You have __**got**__ to be kidding me_, she thought, very nearly rolling her eyes. "Oh, of course he discussed it with me," she answered with as much brightness as she could muster. "I was just confused because I figured that secret bodyguards should be, well, less _conspicuous_." She injected as much venom as she could into that one word while still maintaining that perfect smile on her face.

As the young woman walked away, Lars made a mental note to improve his stealth.

* * *

Chuck grimaced as he opened his mailbox, bracing himself for whatever little 'gift' from Georgina he might find in there. Ever since her goose chase of a text message a week ago (all he had to do was call Blair to find out she was at Waverly with the girls), Georgina had been leaving him little tokens of her affection every day. Usually it would be something pathetic and incredibly gross, like a pair of her panties (which was very good for giving him post-traumatic stress flashbacks) or one of those 'love me or die' cards out of **Valentine** (something like "the journey of love is an arduous trek / my love for you grows as you bleed from your neck." You know, the usual). But every once in awhile, he would get another little note suggesting a terrible thing or two that she could be doing to Blair at that very moment.

No matter what, his heart would start racing every time he read one of those pieces of paper, and he would imagine Georgina's sickest fantasies coming true in excruciating detail. Thankfully, Lars kept him continually informed of Blair's well-being in those rare moments that he couldn't stalk her himself. Blair was starting to get a little annoyed that he wanted to hang out so much, he could tell. They still couldn't be seen together in public too often, and he knew sometimes she'd rather be out with her **friends** instead of stuck in his hotel suite. Maybe if he had any friends (other than Eric and Serena) left, he would be hanging out with them, too.

The only bright side was that, if Georgina kept sending these empty threats, she must not know about Lars. So Chuck kind of had one up on her if ever she decided to make good on one of her scenarios.

He quickly disposed of the note without bothering to read it, and then walked quickly to the elevator. Blair was meeting him in his suite for some room service and dessert, and he wanted to make himself ready before she got there. Alas, perhaps he had spent too long contemplating all the many tortures she could go through at Georgie's expense, because by the time he reached his room, Blair was already there—looking not at all in the mood for some chucking and very much in the mood to kick his ass.

* * *

Blair sat fuming on Chuck's bed, waiting impatiently for him to return from wherever the fuck he had been so she could give him a piece of her mind. The moment he stepped through the threshold, she grabbed him and pulled him towards the bed.

Before she could throw her fit, however, he interrupted with a lecherous, "My, you're feeling feisty today, Waldorf. If I had known you'd be so impatient, I'd have come a lot sooner."

"Stop talking, Bass," she said warningly. Sitting him down on the bed, she took a deep breath and said, "I want to talk about this like adults. Why did you hire a bodyguard without even consulting me?" Too bad she didn't sound very much like an 'adult' with her voice rising like that.

Chuck flinched. "Georgina was being a stupid bitch. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Blair let out a groan of annoyance. "So you didn't think it necessary to **inform** me of this development? You know, so I wouldn't think I was being stalked or mugged or something?" God, sometimes boys could be so _stupid_.

He tried to shrug it off, replying, "I didn't want to worry you." She didn't seem to be buying it, though, so he stood up and looked straight into her eyes, challenging her to be angry at his sincerity. "I was already worried enough for the both of us."

She had to look away before she melted on the spot. She spoke while facing the back wall, so she wouldn't have to drown in his stupid, love-filled orbs. "Chuck, I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't need you to take care of me."

This statement, as sweetly as she said it, filled him with a rage he did not expect. That was _precisely_ the problem here. "Maybe I **want** to take care of you!" He practically yelled, startling her into looking at him once more. "But you don't need me to, because you don't give a shit about me, I guess." They were stuck in the same place as last time, with Chuck holding out his heart in his hand for her to inspect, and Blair kind of pinching it to see if it was ripe enough and deciding that maybe she would throw it against a wall instead.

Now Blair was recovering some of her anger. How _dare_ he make this about their stupid problems, or even try to play himself off as some kind of victim? If he hadn't ruined her social standing and called her a horse to boot, he might actually have a shot at a real relationship with her. _Okay, that's a lie_, she admitted to herself. If he hadn't done those things, she'd probably still be dating Nate while eyesexing Chuck all over school.

"You need to stop watching **Veronica Mars**, dumbass!" She yelled, flustered. "Don't take you cues from Logan."

Chuck was taken aback. "What? I don't even watch that show."

She laughed brusquely. "Right. If you don't watch it, how do you know it's a show and not a movie?"

Chuck bristled, wondering how they had gotten on this track. It was a track he knew he would lose, because it would make him lash out and she would come out the unfeeling victor. "What the hell are you going on about, Blair?"

"For your information, Logan Echolls wasn't even cool," she continued in her bitchiest voice. "He was a pathetic, obsessed loser who didn't even get the girl in the end."

His eyes flashed and she suddenly felt terrible for saying that. She wanted to take it all back, but she didn't know what to say instead.

"And why might that be?" He asked in a dangerous voice. "Because she never stopped being in love with his perfect best friend?"

That hit her like a slap in the face, but she quickly recovered upon realizing she had the perfect comeback. "Obviously, you forgot to watch season 3. That one was all about Logan and Veronica!"

He seemed to be trying to work something out in his mind, and a smirk was forming on his face. She was fully aware that if she didn't speak up now, this would immediately turn into full-on make-up sex and she would never be able to get her point across.

"The fact is, you can't just 'take care of me,' Chuck," she said, keeping her voice level and, more importantly, placating. "You're not even my boyfriend, let alone my _father_—"

"Oh, that's right," he interrupted in a voice dripping with disdain. "I'm just your **fuck buddy**. How could I forget?"

She reached out her hand to touch his face in a conciliatory gesture, but he pushed it away. "Some things never change."

"Chuck, please…." She stepped closer to him, but he turned away and refused to look at her.

"I'll call off the guard dogs, don't worry." He stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching her. "Now get out."

Blair stared at him with pleading eyes, but he did not turn. She left without another word and made her way to the elevator as slowly as possible, in case Chuck felt the need to go after her and apologize. He did not. When the doors closed in front of her, she sank down on the cold metal floor and began to cry.

* * *

Chuck remained true to his word as far as Blair could tell, because she no longer had the unsettling sensation that she was being followed. Too bad she couldn't even be pleased by this turn of events. It had been hours since their fight and Chuck hadn't called her yet, which would normally not be an issue, but right now there was nothing she wanted to do more than make up and forget they had ever had such a lame argument in the first place. But no way was she going to give in and call him first. He was the one who had hired a freaking bodyguard and then made her feel like crap about it. _Yeah, because you sure didn't make __**him**__ feel like crap_, she chided herself.

Sighing, she called for Dorota to prepare the bath in her mother's room. Eleanor was gone to the atelier in Paris to supervise some new designs, and Blair was definitely going to use her cozy bathroom to forget about her worries. First, though, she had to get toiletries from her own room.

Instead of her toiletries, however, she found a very pleased Georgina waiting for her. Holding back a gasp of shock, she straightened herself up and asked in a bored tone, "How did you even get in here, Georgina?"

Georgie laughed that low-pitched, evil laugh of hers. "That's what happens when you ask your Prince Charming to call off his guard dogs, Snow White." She leaned in, breathing into Blair's face and stroked her face gently. "Your evil stepmother knows where to find you."

Blair tried to swat her hand away, but Georgina just grabbed he back of her head instead.

"Dor—" Blair tried to scream, but Georgina instantly covered her mouth and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't scream if I were you, Princess. I can move faster that your little maid can."

Blair bit Georgie's hand and succeeded in freeing her mouth, but Georgina had already gotten hold of one of her arms and had a mouth gag ready to go. Blair decided it really was better not to scream.

"It's really too bad you wouldn't let Chuck 'take care' of you. He was doing a pretty good job. But who can blame you? You can't even stand the idea of _dating_ him."

Blair blanched. "How do you know about that?" She whispered.

Georgina smiled widely. "Come on, do you really think I would leave Chuck Bass' suite without bugging it first?" In response Blair's horrified expression, Georgina patted her cheek once more. "Look on the bright side: at least now I can let you know that Chuck hasn't been with anyone other than you. I think he might _love_ you. How adorable is that?"

Blair struggled to get out of Georgina's grasp, but it was no use. Why in the world had Chuck chosen to listen to her _now_? She was going to chew him out when she got out of this.

Georgina continued her musings, speaking more to herself than to Blair. "I do love hearing him speak. His voice is so sexy, you know? Of course, the noises _you_ make aren't too bad, either…"

"You sick, pychotic—"

But Blair didn't get to finish her insult, because Georgina turned her around and gave her a hard slap. "Enough talking for now." She stuffed the gag in Blair's mouth and tied it firmly. "We'll have more fun later, sweetheart."


	7. I Would Let You Kill My Chorus

**Liking It Rough**  
Summary: Georgina and Chuck have some fun times together…  
Author's Note: Ah, Gossip Girl is not mine, and neither are the chapter titles.

**Chapter 7:** **I Would Let You Kill My Chorus**

Georgina smiled wickedly to herself as she delicately placed the key to Blair's room back in her bra. She was going to have a hell of a time watching Chuck try to rescue his favorite little drama queen.

In fact, Georgina was actually helping Chuck grow as a person, wasn't she? He had never in his life been given the opportunity to be a hero, and he probably never would again. She was giving him **meaning**—too bad it would come to nothing in the end. Blair would never forgive the things he would have to do in order to protect her.

She wrapped her slender fingers around the recorder, containing a very useful conversation between herself and poor, wretched Blair. She had to admit she was surprised by the amount of concern Blair had shown for Chuck's well being. Who would have thought that Little Miss Perfect could actually fall for the baddest boy in New York City? She supposed it wasn't too difficult to imagine—they were pretty much the same, after all. The only difference was that Blair was forever pretending to be 'better than that.'

_Georgina_ would never fake who she was. She took pride in how similar she was to Chuck. Serena may have been her dream girl, but Chuck Bass would always be her soul mate. And that was something the Blair Waldorfs of the world could never understand.

This time, upon reaching the door of Chuck's suite, Georgina decided to knock before entering. No time like the present to start being polite, right?

* * *

Chuck heard the knock on his door and felt his breath catch in his throat. He hadn't left his room since Blair had walked out; he had just sat there, waiting her for to come back. _Took you long enough… _He thought to himself, almost smiling at her willpower. Had he been the one to walk away, he would never have lasted so many hours. Because he was kind of pathetic.

He had called Lars off, but he was by no means planning on just lettings things lie. The second he and Blair made up, he would be getting another bodyguard—only now Blair would get to choose the one she wanted.

"I was just about to go after you," he smirked as he opened the door, only to find a Georgina Sparks beaming back at him. _Oh, Jesus_. Not that Jesus was listening.

Georgina batted her eyelashes at Chuck, taking a strange pleasure in the way his face fell upon realizing she—rather than his one true gag-me impossible love—had materialized before him. Soon enough she would make him see that all other relationships were just fantasies. Fairy tales. Blair, Serena, they were all the same. She and Chuck **belonged together**, if only because no one else would have them.

"That's so sweet of you," she whispered in her most melodic voice. "But you had to know I would come back to you eventually. I always do."

Chuck backed away from the door to allow Georgina entrance. He preferred her in his room rather than wreaking havoc wherever Blair was. "About time you came around," he greeted her. "I was starting to think you were nothing but a coward."

Her grin showed off her teeth. Teeth that reminded Chuck of vampires and holes in his tongue. "You should know better than to underestimate me, sweetheart."

The satisfaction in her voice made his stomach drop. It wasn't possible that something had already happened, was it? Lars had only been gone for two hours, and Dorota had informed Chuck that Blair was safely home when he called—yes, he had called. He was a stalker and didn't care who knew.

Georgina could literally see his mind racing and couldn't help but be proud. He was the smartest man of her acquaintance, after all. Of course he would have figured out his darling was in trouble.

"If you even_ touch_ her..." he warned, grabbing her wrist menacingly. She merely laughed in response, then proceeded to give him the recorder that was in her other hand.

"Care to find out how your precious is doing?" She replied, her eyes twinkling.

His entire being filled with dread as he unwillingly pressed the play button. He had to close his eyes, silently cursing himself as Blair's shrill and panicked voice reached his ears. Why the hell had he chosen _today_ to kick her out of his suite?

"Let go of me, you freak!" She was crying over Georgina's terrifying peals of laughter.

"Scream all you want, dollface," Georgina replied. "Just remember that you just gave Dorota the rest of the afternoon off."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's really your boy toy's fault, you know. If he would just admit that he belongs to me—"

"If you do anything to Chuck, I swear I will **kill **you!" Blair shrieked, and Chuck felt a warm feeling rising in his chest despite himself.

"Like you're in any position to protect him," Georgina mocked in return.

"He doesn't want you, just get over it."

"Trust me, he'll find a way to want me if he wants to avoid the consequences."

"Georgie, please…" Blair's voice went down to a barely perceptible whimper. "Leave him alone. I'll do any—"

Just then, Georgina ripped the device from Chuck's hands and shut it off. "That's enough for now," she remarked coldly. "No need to turn this into a Lifetime original movie."

Chuck's blood was boiling over. "What the hell did you do to her?" He growled, digging his nails into her arm and shaking her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Georgina answered sweetly, not even attempting to get out of Chuck's grasp or hiding how much she enjoyed it in the first place. "You can have her back, all in one piece, for a very small price."

Chuck let her go momentarily, raising his eyebrows in suspicion. This was **way** too easy. "What's your price?"

"Oh, just that you have to spend the night with me."

Chuck bit his lip to keep from laughing in her face. "Why are you so obsessed with me?" He asked incredulously. "I'm good, I'll admit, but I'm not _that_ good."

She rolled her eyes and stretched out on his bed. "Please. I can have sex with whoever I want, whenever I want. The point is that I have complete control over you, Chuck." She sat up and reached out her arm to pull him towards her. Surprisingly, he let himself be drawn in, but still did not touch her himself. "If I want you," she whispered seductively in his ear, "I can have you."

"So that's it?" He still couldn't believe that was Georgina's only request. Why would she have come all this way and tortured Serena if that were the case? "I sleep with you once, and then you let Blair go and just leave us alone?" He turned around to face her directly. "How can I know you're not lying?"

She glared at him. "Because I always keep my promises."

Chuck decided not to employ the 'we were, like, **twelve**' excuse and instead simply nodded. He could sleep with Georgina one time, hate every single second of it, and thus ensure Blair's safety. The only fly in that ointment was that he would never be able to have Blair again.

There was no way Georgina would leave town without informing Blair of what had happened between them; she would probably even create the perfect audio companion of the entire session using her fucking recorder. And, sure, he could say that Blair had told him he could be with other people, or that they were 'on a break'— both of which were true. Hell, he could even try explaining to Blair why he had done it (though God forbid they should ever be honest with each other about their feelings). But none of those options would change the fact that he had actually slept with Georgina while being supposedly committed to Blair on at least an emotional level. It was pretty clear that Blair would never get over it, and Georgina knew that.

As if reading his thoughts, which she of course was, Georgina finally spoke up to remove his mind of all doubt. "Yes, there would be the unfortunate side-effect of Blair never speaking to you again. Which I must admit will please me immensely. But wouldn't you rather an angry, living Blair than a dead one who happens to still think well of you?"

Unfortunately, that statement made a lot of sense. Of course a Blair who was safe and hating him was better than one who was hurt or dead, no matter how she felt about him. And though he hated to think of himself as the type of man who was prone to self-sacrifice, he would do anything to make sure Blair was okay.

Taking a deep breath, he shrugged off his suit jacket and prepared to return to Hell. He grabbed the back of Georgina's head and crashed hip lips against her own, the force of the kiss throwing her down on the bed. "Fine," he snarled, ripping the neckline of her shirt as he pulled it off of her. "But don't cry if it hurts."

"Oh, Charles, you silly boy," she laughed, sinking her teeth into his ear lobe. "If anyone cries, it's going to be you."

* * *

Before anyone had the opportunity to cry, and long before Georgina got to take out the whips and handcuffs, Chuck's phone rang out. He clearly recognized "Maneater" by **Nelly Furtado** as the ring tone Blair had chosen for herself, so he dove for his bedside table before Georgina could get her grimy little hands on it.

Quickly catching on to Chuck's desperation reaching the phone, Georgina attempted to grab it back from him. In her head, she slapped herself for leaving Blair's phone with her. Of _course_ she would eventually find a way to use it.

Before she could get a hold of Chuck's phone, however, he pressed the speaker button and flung it across the room. He pinned Georgina back on the bed with all his weight as a precautionary measure.

"Chuck?" Blair's voice filtered into the room.

Chuck tried to respond, but Georgina bit his arm first, so all he said was, "Fuck!"

"Chuck, are you okay? What's going on?" She sounded very worried and upset. Chuck's heart melted a little. Also, he was going to kill Georgina.

"What's going on is that your little lover boy and I—" Georgina began, but Chuck quickly covered her mouth to keep her from continuing.

"Blair, I'm fine. Just taking care of Georgie. Where are you? Are **you **okay?"

Blair's sigh of relief was audible. "I'm fine. I'm just tied up in my room. Dorota's gone. If you hurry, though, you might find me in a very interesting position…"

"I'll be right there, I swear," Chuck replied, not getting off of Georgina. He wasn't going to risk her leaving his sight until he was well on his way to get Blair.

"Chuck… I'm so sorry about today. Really. I didn't mean anything I said. I just wanted you to talk to me first."

"And I'm sorry about stuff **I** said. And about the bodyguard." But of course he only said that last part so that he could gloat.

"Ugh, I know. You were right," she almost giggled. Then she took a deep breath. "And… I **do** want to be with you. I do. I'm just scared."

Chuck's entire face broke out into a smile, the likes of which had not been seen for several years. "And I hope you know I want to be with you. And I want everyone to know about it."

Georgina licked his hand so that he would let her speak. "Can we please wrap this up before I _vomit_?"

Blair scoffed. "Please tell me you're murdering her as we speak. I'll see you soon." And with that, she hung up.

The second he got off the phone with her, Chuck grabbed his jacket and started heading out the door. "Make yourself at home," she said to Georgina with a fake bow in her direction. "If you try to leave this room, I'll make sure security has you arrested. Unless you want to jump out the window and kill yourself."

"Not so fast," she replied as she put her shirt back on. "If you go back to her, I'm going to be forced to unleash your little sister's big secret."

Chuck stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her. Was Georgina threatening to use whatever she had on Serena—that thing that was so terrible, she refused to even tell _him_ about it? What could she possibly have against Serena? Aside from too much drinking and partying, Serena was practically a saint.

"I don't believe you have anything that could really hurt her," Chuck challenged. "I think you're just preying on her ridiculous fears of looking bad in front of Humphrey."

Georgina grinned. "Well, why don't you see for yourself?" She taunted, producing a USB drive from her purse and handing it over to him. "It's quite a show. An aphrodisiac, if you're into the sort of thing that's on it. And I know **you**, of all people, are _very much _into that sort of thing."

Chuck blanched, but took it from her, anyway. "If you show anyone what's on this, so help me God, I will destroy you."

Georgina shrugged. "I'll give you a day or two to think it over. If want me to keep Serena's reputation intact and free of jail time, though, you'll give your little princess back to some knight who is truly deserving of her purity."


	8. Stomach Acid Finds A New Way

**Liking It Rough**  
Summary: Georgina makes a deal with Serena…  
Author's Note: Gossip Girl was sadly created by someone other than me. And I just wanted to remind you that this story goes AU after 1.14, but most of the story line remains the same.

**Chapter 8: The Stomach Acid Finds A New Way To Make You Get Sick**

If Chuck thought that a few security guards and a bolted suite door could hold Georgina Sparks down, he had a lot to learn. Georgina was like a cat—not only did she have nine lives (and many, many more), she was also very good at climbing things.

She exited Chuck's suite through the conveniently located balcony, tied one of his bed sheets (remembering, of course, to rub herself against it and enjoy the feel first) to her waist, and slowly let herself down onto someone _else's _balcony. There, she checked to make sure the door was unlocked (thank goodness for careless or trusting individuals), and proceeded to dress herself as incognito as possible. Throw on some sunglasses and she was golden. She quickly stuffed the used sheet under the bed and walked out of suite 1712 as if she owned the place.

Checking in her purse to make sure she still had her necessary weapons, she smiled to herself and reapplied her lipstick. Blood red: just how she liked it.

* * *

Serena was quite literally shaking in her boots as she sat in the cab, impatiently waiting to hop out and find Dan. She could not believe Georgina had wormed her way back into her life just as quickly as she had disappeared. Georgie had shown up, out of nowhere, leaving Serena a little present with the doorman and then inviting herself to a Van der Woodsen family dinner.

As badly as Serena felt that poor Eric had been officially outed as homosexual in the worst possible way, she couldn't even worry about it at this point. The only thing she could think about—couldn't stop thinking about was probably the more appropriate phrasing—was that little black USB drive just sitting in her underwear drawer. It was like a bomb that could go off at any minute, destroying her and everyone she cared about in the process.

She hadn't even been able to watch it. The first five seconds told her exactly what night it was, and all the horrible memories had come flooding back without warning. The fact that Georgina had it on video was disturbing, but that was the least of it. Serena had spent the better part of a year actively forgetting the night that changed her life forever. That had made her run away and leave her best friend and little brother to their own self-destructive devices without even a second thought. She could already visualize the entire new life she had built for herself crashing down around her.

The driver stopped and Serena rushed out, giving him 10 more dollars than was necessary in her haste to escape. She spotted Dan at his usual table in Vanessa's coffee shop and breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to have to tell him the truth about Georgina sometime, and it felt good to get it off her chest now, before everything exploded in her face. She would just make sure to leave out certain details—details that she alone would harbor forever.

"Serena!" His face broke into a wide but somewhat concerned grin as she approached him.

She winced slightly, knowing she had been blowing him off ever since she got Georgie's text this morning. He was probably dreading a SAT repeat. Too bad that what he was going to get was much, much worse.

"Hey, Dan… I really need to—" She began, taking his hand in her own.

"This is great!" He beamed, cutting her off without realizing it. "Now you can finally meet Sarah!"

"Sarah?" She was momentarily taken aback. Perhaps she had just imagined the concern? Putting on her best smile, she declined as politely as she could. "I don't think now's a good time…"

"Well, I mean, you're both here," he insisted playfully. "Why not?"

And just at that moment, none other than Georgina Sparks came into Serena's line of sight with an outstretched arm and a bright, innocent smile. Serena had to physically stop herself from letting out a loud gasp.

"It's so good to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you," 'Sarah' said earnestly, digging her nails into Serena's hand as she shook it feverishly. "Dan said you were pretty, but that was clearly an understatement."

Oh, fuck.

* * *

Once it had been decided that 'Sarah' would show off her film making abilities to the adoring public (Dan and Vanessa, who were so excited to have a new friend that they clearly didn't notice Serena's mini-freak outs), Vanessa went to grab her laptop and Serena managed to convince Dan to grab her a coffee post-haste.

When Serena was finally alone with her tormentor, she turned fiercely to her and whispered, "What the hell are you doing here, Georgina?"

"I just thought your little boyfriend should know the kind of girl he's dealing with, S," Georgina grinned, playing with Serena's hair as she spoke.

Serena slapped her hand away. "Why are you doing this to me? If you show that video, not only will I **kill** you, but your dead body will end up in jail, anyway. What's the point?"

Georgina pretended to think about the consequences of her psychotic actions. "I don't know, sweetie," she finally replied. "If they put us in a jail cell together, don't you think it will all be worth it?"

Serena could feel herself start to hyperventilate. "You're sick," she seethed through gritted teeth. What could she possibly do to stop her, though? She couldn't threaten her with anything, because Georgina had nothing to lose. And, besides, wasn't Serena already planning on telling Dan some version of the truth?

But not like this. This was definitely not the way she wanted him to find out what a fraud she was. Taking a deep breath, she tried not to puke as she held Georgie's hand and pleaded for her life. "Please don't show them, Georgie. I'll do anything you want. **Anything**."

Georgina's mind had already gone to Winter Wonderland, of course, but she quickly dismissed those thoughts as too easy. With Chuck it was one thing, because he already belonged to her—he was just being a little rebellious, that was all. But Serena was another story. Serena had to come to her willingly.

She extracted her hand from Serena's grip and calmly made her demands. "I might be willing to let this one slide…As long as you break up with Dan."

"Excuse me?" Serena cried, aghast.

"He's holding you back, darling," Georgina smiled sweetly. "And he would have broken up with you, anyway, when you told him the truth. He can't handle the real you. No one can, except me."

Serena could see Vanessa and Dan walking towards them, and her head started to spin. The thought of breaking up with Dan tore her up inside, but did she really have a choice? She couldn't let him see this side of her. The monster waiting to be unleashed.

"Make your choice," Georgina whispered into her hair. "The clock is ticking."

"Dan," Serena stood up before Dan could even sit down. She steeled herself for what would come next. "We need to talk. Now."

The coldness in her voice nearly made Dan drop the coffee he had ordered her. Setting it down lightly, he took her arm and followed her outside.

* * *

"I—I just… I don't understand what's going on here," Dan stuttered, trying to make sense of the words Serena was saying. What had happened to their perfect relationship?

"We're just not working out, Dan," Serena replied as simply as she could, holding back her tears and reminding her brain to shut off its emotional center. Die, amygdala, die. "I mean…I had something really important to tell you, and you just blew me off so that you could hang out with _Sarah_."

"Is that was this is about?" Dan asked, excited to have found something to work of off. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were upset. I was just so excited for you to meet her, because you're so important to me and now she's important to me…" But the look in Serena's eyes was so hard and so **empty** that Dan didn't know how to continue.

"I mean… Are you jealous? There's nothing to worry about—" Yeah, looks like that tactic didn't work any better, either, Humphrey.

Finally, he settled for, "Wait, what was your news? Just tell me."

Ignoring him and trying to make her ears deaf to his pleas, Serena answered, "You never pay attention to me, Dan!" She sounded like a whiny 5 year old and she had _no_ idea where that accusation had come from.

Finding her footing once more, she started in on him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of _course_ I'm not jealous of Sarah! Do I **look** like I need to worry about competing with other girls? But I come here to tell you that my brother just admitted he was _gay_, and you're too busy entertaining someone you've known for, what, two weeks to even listen."

Dan just stood there, gaping at her. Of course he had already known about Eric—he had seen Eric kissing Asher at school. He suddenly felt terrible, like maybe he should have warned Serena beforehand. But, even worse than that, he had no idea who this angry fireball in front of him was. Where did his understanding sweetheart of a girlfriend go?

"Don't you trust me, Serena?" He asked in a broken voice. "There's nothing going on with me and Sarah. I'm sorry if I've been distracted—"

"Save it, Dan," she cut him off bitterly. She knew she should just walk away, but she couldn't leave with without a little clause for the future, in case she ever found her way out of this mess. "Maybe you can come back when you've learned to treat a girl with respect." And with that, she stalked off, leaving Dan all alone in the middle of the street. He didn't go after her, and she didn't blame him.

She waited until she had turned the corner and hailed a cab to break down sobbing.

* * *

Chuck nuzzled Blair's neck as he held her tightly in his arms. They were sprawled together across the couch. Since Eleanor wasn't home, they had the place to themselves, and they had already made their way through Blair's bedroom and several guest rooms (and maybe the Jacuzzi in Eleanor's room, too).

"I'm glad you're alive," he murmured in her ear.

She giggled and swatted him in return. "I'm indestructible, you know."

He smiled, and then thought about how to phrase his next statement. "Before I left, Georgina gave me a video to watch," he began cautiously.

"Oh, gross," Blair rolled her eyes. "What was it? A sex tape of you two from back in middle school?"

He laughed a little (why **wasn't** there a Chuck Bass sex tape out there somewhere? America could definitely use one), but soon turned serious once more. "Actually…She said it contained Serena's secret."

Blair sat up and turned to him, equally as serious. "Serena's secret? What kind of secret?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that Georgina has something big on her. It's the reason she's been acting strange ever since Georgina got back."

"Well…What can we do to help her? I mean, what is that psycho bitch even planning on doing with it?"

Chuck grimaced, not wanting to get into exactly what Georgina's plan was. "I think we'll have a pretty good idea of what Georgina's planning once we know what the secret is in the first place."

Blair shot him a glare. "You're not suggesting we **watch** the video, are you? Because that would be an invasion of privacy."

Chuck put his hands up innocently. "I just want to help my sis. And if knowing what Georgie's got against her is going to help me do that…"

Blair shoved him lightly, and he took the opportunity to pull her against him once more. As he was busy leaving kisses all over her neck, Blair said, "I'd rather we wait until Serena comes to us."

Chuck sighed. "Your wish is my command," he conceded, removing his lips from Blair's neck so that he could plant a kiss on the top of her head.

She sighed contentedly, even if that content was slightly marred by her worry over Serena.

"So, who do you want to inform of our new status first?" He asked jokingly as she leaned back into him. "Should we just get it over with and tell Gossip Girl, or do you want to let it leak out little by little?"

She did not stiffen as he had expected and instead laughed gaily, ready to play along. "I'd like to be a little old-fashioned about it, if you don't mind." She picked her cell phone up from the table and looked through her list of contacts. "I think Nelly Yuki has been very loyal ever since I ruined her chances at Yale and showed her how much better being part of the in-crowd is. I think she deserves to know first, don't you?"

Chuck grinned. "Sounds perfect."

She smiled at him, giving him a little peck on the lips, before pushing him off the couch. "Now get out of here. You're not allowed to be around when I make this phone call. It's against the rules."

Chuck pretended to bow and exited towards the kitchen. "I'll just go make you some tea, then," he called out. More like **find someone** who could make some tea.

* * *

When he left the kitchen, having successfully woken the cook from her nap and extracted some delicious green tea from her skillful hands, Chuck returned to the living room to find a very shaken Blair Waldorf. She looked like she had just been in a train wreck.

Setting the tea pot and cups down on the table, he quickly went to her side and wrapped his arm around her. "What's wrong? What happened?" He resisted the urge to make a joke about Nelly Yuki not taking the reconciliation well, because he could tell it was something much more serious than that.

Blair was breathing heavily, unable to calm herself down. "Serena was just here…" she whispered, staring at the Valium in her hand. Maybe she should have taken some for herself.

"Well, where is she? Where'd she go?"

"I don't know!" Blair cried suddenly, even more agitated than before. "She was saying crazy things! She was so upset, so I went upstairs to get her some of my mom's Valium to calm her down, and when I cam back, she had disappeared!"

"What did she say?" Chuck asked. He couldn't imagine what could have gotten Blair so worked up.

Blair shook her head. "It's not important." She released herself from Chuck's grasp and dusted off her skirt. "We have to go find her. She can't have gone too far."

She started to make her way towards the elevator, but Chuck grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. "We are not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what Serena said."

Blair scoffed. "Why should I tell you?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes and looked searchingly into hers. "This is about Georgina, isn't it?"

Blair nearly gulped and wrenched her arm away from him. "Do you think that just because we're together you **own** me or something? I can do what I want, Chuck. I don't have to tell you _anything_."

Chuck could see there was more fear than anger in her voice, so he pulled her close to him once again and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Stroking her hair as she cried softly into his shirt, he whispered in a reassuring tone, "You can tell me anything, Blair. I'm here to protect you and Serena, and nothing you tell me is going to make me leave, okay? I'm Chuck Bass, remember? Anything Serena's done, I've done much worse."

Blair looked up at him with tears in her eyes, working up all her courage to believe him and, at the same time, hoping it was all a very bad dream.

"She said she killed someone."

Chuck stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before squeezing her hand to let her know it would be okay. He led her wordlessly towards the elevator to go search for their missing friend.

Once they stepped in, he turned to her and said, "Just so you know…I haven't done _that_."


	9. Expecting To Get All The Attention

**Liking It Rough**

Summary: Everyone's favorite foursome come together once more; Dan has a rude awakening…  
Author's Note: No Georgina in this chapter. I know, right? What am I thinking? And GG does not belong to me, nor do the chapter titles.

--

**Chapter 9:** **I Hope You Didn't Expect To Get All The Attention**

By the time they found her, after searching out all of her previous favorite hangouts (things are always in the last place you look for them, aren't they?), Serena was so far gone that it would take a huge stretch of the imagination to envision her as ever being sober again.

She was rubbing herself up against some big, sweaty guy who looked like he might be 25 and possibly a wrestler. The sight incensed Chuck inexplicably; especially considering he had seen Serena act this way plenty of times before and had often enjoyed the view. This time, however, he unthinkingly marched towards the couple—ignoring Blair's hisses of "That guys is going to _kill_ you!"—and grabbed the guy by the shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, jackass?" Chuck yelled angrily over the music as he spun the muscle man around. He was momentarily sidetracked by the fact that he had managed to accomplish such a Herculean task, but the disgusting smirk on the other man's face reminded him of his purpose.

"The lady wants to dance," the 6'3" powerhouse replied cockily. "What's it to you, little guy?"

Chuck felt the muscles in his shoulders tense as he spat out, "That's my sister!"

"Tough luck," the guy laughed. "Thank God she's not **my**—"

In that moment, Chuck punched him in the face. As the man covered his face, Chuck was torn between the ecstatic realization that he had never managed to punch _anyone_ before and the very frightening recognition of the fact that he was now about to die.

Chuck nursed his bloody knuckles, cursing himself for being so gentlemanly, and the guy prepared himself to give Chuck the beating of a lifetime.

Just as Chuck's life was flashing before his eyes, however, a strong figure threw his wannabe-murderer down to the ground.

"You should know better than to mess with classy women who are way out of your league, man," the voice called to the shape on the ground.

Chuck looked up to see Nathaniel looming in front of him. He threw his (ex) best friend a grin of gratitude, but Nate completely ignored it and instead focused his attention on a very confused Serena being dragged away by a very angry Blair.

"I wanna dance with my **friiiieeeeend**," Serena whined, trying to pull herself away from Blair and, in the process, tripping over her high heels and falling to the ground. "Owwwwww…."

"Chuck, help me, please!" Blair cried, trying to lift Serena's practically dead weight over her own shoulder.

Chuck rushed to her side, registering Nate's expression of disdain as he did so, and did his part to bring Serena to her feet.

"Nate's here. He just saved my life," Chuck remarked, unsure of how to feel about the turn of events.

"I know," Blair replied distractedly, slouching under Serena's weight. For such a model beauty, her best friend was quite the heifer. "I called him while we were at the last bar."

"What?!" Chuck cried in disbelief. "Why would you do something like that?" He couldn't tell if it was jealousy in his voice, or if some very tiny creature had taken up residence in his throat and decided to start playing with his vocal chords. Hopefully it was the latter.

"Well, I just knew you would try to be heroic," Blair explained, her voice dripping with honeyed sweetness. "Like you said, Nate saved your life."

Chuck grimaced, but accepted the truth. Too bad Nate was just as likely to kill him as Serena's friendly dance partner had been.

Just then, Nate strolled over to them and nudged Chuck out from under Serena's arm. "Allow me," he said gruffly, not even meeting Chuck's eyes.

Now Chuck was fuming. This was _his_ sis, and he could damn well take care of her himself.

"Natie!" Serena gurgled happily. "I've missed you! Awww…I love forgiveness. It's like we're all together again!" She sighed contentedly, and no one thought it wise to correct her.

* * *

By the time they had reached Blair's penthouse, Serena was distinctly less happy and fast approaching deadly hangover mode. Chuck went out to the nearest 24 hour Morton Williams to obtain some bagels and various hangover cures, and Blair and Nate were left to sit together. And stare at each other. In total silence. Minus the sounds of Serena moaning, of course.

Finally, Blair thought it would be more entertaining to break the spell than to quietly list in her mind all the ways Nate had been a terrible boyfriend, so she spoke up. "So… What were you doing when I called?" She asked. "I heard…sounds."

Nate shrugged uncomfortably, wondering if there was a correct response in situations such as these. "I was watching a movie with Vanessa," explained as nonchalantly as possible. Let Blair think whatever she wanted. He didn't owe her anything anymore.

"Gross." Blair scrunched up her nose in disgust, but noted that this news didn't really affect her. She remembered having seen them together after the SATs. They had been happy, and she had been slightly depressed about it. But it turned out she hadn't thought about them since that day. Chuck would sure be happy to hear about this development. Not that she would ever tell him.

Nate rolled his eyes at Blair's reaction. Of course Blair would think people from Brooklyn were gross. He wondered what had made her so endearing to him for many years. Maybe it had been her chocolate curls? Maybe her angelic expression? He wished someone had warned him the devil was hiding behind that sweet, innocent façade.

Chuck returned from his excursion with a plate full of bagels, complete with jam and butter on the side. "Restless warriors, I bring you relief," he announced before taking a moment to eye Nate and Blair suspiciously. They seemed uncomfortable, but not in a cut-the-sexual-tension-with-a-knife kind of way, so he was thus pleased.

"Bagels, Chuck?" Blair raised an eyebrow. "Only you would think of something so trivial at a time like this."

Chuck pretended to bow and set the dish down on the coffee table in front of them. "I aim only to feed your appetite, Waldorf," he smarmed charmingly, stealing a glance at Nate to see how the bastard would take it.

Blair smiled coyly, and now it was Nate's turn to scrunch his nose in disgust. He stood up angrily and nearly knocked the food off the table. "Oh, my God," he seethed. "You guys are **still **fucking. That's great. Just great." He had no idea why he felt so incensed. Blair had nothing to do with his life anymore; she could sleep with whomever she wanted. But Chuck—it was like he didn't even care about Nate at _all_.

"Well, that's rich, coming from someone who's slumming it in _Brooklyn_," Blair scoffed icily.

Nate glared at her. "Watch it. V happens to have more class than you ever will. At least _she_ doesn't sleep with her boyfriend's best friends."

Chuck puffed himself up and stood facing Nate, and above Blair's protest of "**EX**-boyfriend," he angrily remarked, "How convenient, Archibald, that you manage to forget that the only reason Blair came to me was because you were too busy with your boner for _her_ best friend."

Nate grabbed Chuck by the collar, releasing weeks of pent-up frustration in one swift movement, and threw him down on the couch. Chuck barely got himself up enough to catch hold of Nate's jacket and pulled the jerk down as he lost his footing and fell once more. They were locked in some kind of awkward wrestle, neither one able to move from their position.

Blair tried to break them up but to no avail. Silently, she prayed that Nate wouldn't do anything to mar Chuck's face. Actually, hopefully Chuck wouldn't do anything to Nate's, either. They were both very pretty to look at.

"You son of a bitch," Nate growled as he struggled to free himself from Chuck's grip. "You couldn't wait to get your hands all over her, could you? I bet she was at the top of your list of conquests: the first to explore the virgin Amazon—"

Blair flinched at that comment, but winced even more at the head butt Chuck gave Nate, cutting him off mid-insult. "Don't talk about her like that," he spat out through gritted teeth as Nate's head throbbed in pain. "You don't even have a right to complain. You wouldn't know the first thing—"

An agonizing groan emitted from Serena's lips then, and Nate and Chuck unconsciously released each other and toppled onto the floor, remembering the real reason they were here.

* * *

They had finally managed to get Serena showered (sadly, Nate had made sure Chuck wasn't allowed to watch) and slightly sobered up by the time Dan wandered in, slightly dazed and searching desperately for Serena. He had been calling her all night, wanting to talk, and had ultimately received a call from a very surly bartender informing him that Serena had left with two guys around 2 am.

He knew in the back of his mind somewhere that he officially had no right to be angry, but he couldn't help it. He was _pissed_ and ready to demand an explanation. Who would throw away a beautiful six-month relationship and run off to go have kinky one-night stands just hours after the heart wrenching break up? Serena van der Woodsen, apparently.

He saw Blair march bossily down the stairs (was anything she did ever _not_ bossy?) and freeze like a dear in headlights when she saw him. That could only mean one thing—Serena was definitely there.

"Excuse me," he began, but Blair ignored him entirely. He followed her line of sight and saw Nate Archibald climbing down the stairs after her. _HUH?_

"Did I…?" He started to joke, but was even more flabbergasted when Chuck appeared from the bathroom, completing the perfect triangle. Dan racked his brain for some previous hint from Serena that the Three Musketeers had formed an allegiance once more, but the only thing he could recall was his girlfriend complaining that she couldn't convince any of them to talk to each other.

Granted, he and Serena hadn't been talking much lately, so she might have left a few very important details out.

"Did I miss a few chapters?" He tried again shakily, feeling nervous and more than a little self-conscious under their scrutinizing and disapproving gazes. He assumed Serena had told them about their fight. Judging from the way they were looking at him, he must have committed some heinous crime against her that he was blithely unaware of.

"Who forgot to take out the trash?" Chuck asked nastily. Blair smirked slightly, but Nate remained stony-faced. Or maybe more like "stoner-faced."

"I just…" Dan faltered. "I need to see Serena. Please."

"She's not here," Chuck breathed with intense conviction, staring Humphrey down.

Dan huffed. "I _know_ she's here. Let me talk to her."

Blair's eyes shifted suspiciously, but she put on her best pained expression and said softly, "I'm sorry, but she doesn't want to see you."

"You're kidding?" Dan asked, almost frightened, although he couldn't imagine what would cause him not to believe it. Hadn't she pretty much told him that herself?

He marched up to go between them anyway, but Chuck slid up to block his path. He noticed that Blair's arm reached out protectively towards Chuck, and he paused for a second at the sight. He supposed that meant she had made her decision, after all (not that he had even been aware she had either option left). _Not the one I would have picked…_ He thought grimly.

"Are you really going to prevent me from seeing my girlfriend?" He asked testily, and Chuck crossed his arms as if to say 'try me.' Before Dan could get a good punch in, though, Serena floated down the stairs like a nearly drunken angel in a blue robe.

"What are you doing?" She asked dreamily, her voice barely above a whisper. She still had a pounding headache, and the events of the previous night were slowly coming back to her. Thinking about them made her want to be sick to her stomach. For about the tenth time that day.

"Nothing," Nate replied quickly, trying to hide Dan behind his shapely shoulders.

Serena shook her head upon seeing her (ex?) boyfriend and made her way through the threesome to confront him. She pulled him aside, trying to think of something to say that might make him leave. She couldn't have him there right then—it was too painful. Plus, who knew if Georgie was watching and preparing to release the tape on national news or something?

"What's happening?" Dan asked insistently, forgetting all of his hundreds of apologies the moment he looked into Serena's strained and guilty eyes.

"Dan…" Serena whispered, barely able to look at him. The tears were already welling up and she wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Something's going on, and I just want to be let in on what it is." Something terrible had been brewing right under his nose, and he had been too blind to see it. He only prayed he could fix it before it was too late. If it wasn't _already _too late.

"It's hard to explain…" She began racking her brain for any explanation at all, but nothing came to mind. She couldn't tell him the truth, because she herself wasn't even ready to face the truth. But she was so tired of lying to him, to everyone. Lying about how she was this amazing, wonderful person who had turned over this new leaf. _But you __**did**__ change,_ she reminded herself. But she knew it would never be enough. Nothing would change what had happened, or erase what she had done.

"Let me make it easy for you," Dan replied, his frustration increasing and taking over his desire to placate. His father had warned him to go easy on her, but how could he when she was making it so _difficult_? "I know you're keeping something from me, and I'm **sick** of being the only one you don't talk to about it." He gestured to the protective fortress of Blair, Chuck, and Nate to indicate his annoyance. They just stared back at him, shooting death rays into his brain.

"I haven't been talking to _anyone_," Serena explained a little defensively.

"Then what are _they_ doing here? While I get a call from a bartender that says you left the bar at **2 in the morning** with a bunch of guys?" He cringed at his own question, remembering the flood of hurt that had washed over him when he heard that piece of news. That was washing over him once more as he related it back to her.

Her look of shame spoke volumes, and he continued in a softer voice. "What guys, Serena? …Who were they?"

She swallowed hard, partially because she wasn't entirely sure how she had gotten from the bar to Blair's house, but more because she knew what she would have to say to make Dan leave. And it would probably hurt worse than anything she had ever experienced before. She silently prayed to whatever God would listen to someone like her that Dan would not voice the question she felt he was desperate to ask.

"Is that what you don't want to tell me?" He asked in a resigned tone, trying to work some compassion into it. "That you cheated on me?"

Serena's breath hitched at the word. She knew he was going to say it, but at the same time, she couldn't believe he had gone through with it. He thought she didn't trust him, but he clearly didn't trust _her_, either. Ever since she had returned from boarding school, she had told herself that if someone like Dan could see the good in her, then she had to be a good person.

It turned out Dan thought she was just as much of a failure as everyone else did. She looked down at the ground and worked up the courage to confirm his opinion of her.

"I'm pretty sure you two are broken up now, yes?" Blair's voice piped up out of nowhere, saving Serena from saying the words that would surely kill her. "What S does or doesn't do is officially none of your business," she snapped.

Chuck straightened up behind her and continued, "Besides, Humphrey Dumpty, the 'guys' that Serena left the bar with were Nathaniel and myself. **Clearly**. You might have noticed that she is with us now."

Nate nodded and chimed in (very unhelpfully, as usual), "Serena called me because she was depressed about you, so we came to pick her up."

Dan gaped at them, wondering how he had gone from the victimized dumpee to the world's biggest douche in 3.5 seconds flat. Serena's gaze had turned empty and steely, and he couldn't believe how little he recognized of the girl he loved in her face.

"I suggest you leave," she said in a toneless voice, "before Nate or Dorota decide to show you the exit."

Chuck bristled at the thought that Dorota was seen as more fit to beat Dan Humphrey than he himself was, but he decided to let bygones be bygones.

* * *

Dan stepped slowly into the elevator and purposely banged his head against the door as it closed. How could he have been so stupid? What had possessed him to accuse her of cheating? He had hoped to win the love of his life back, and had instead probably irrevocably lost her forever.

Sighing and fighting back the stinging in his eyes, he dialed the number of the one person he could talk to right now: Sarah.


	10. Lights Are Dim And Hands Are Shaking

**Liking It Rough**

Summary: Serena confesses her secret; CBN reactions are varied…  
Author's Note: Wow, I don't even **remember** the last time I updated this. But the news that Georgina is returning to the show made me want to continue. So, hopefully, someone is still reading this, haha.

**Chapter 10:** **The Lights Are Dim And Your Hands Are Shaking**

Once Dan was out of the Waldorf penthouse, the three musketeers crowded around Serena as she buried her face in her hands and let out a heaving sigh. She allowed them to pull her to the nearest couch, ignoring their concerned questions until she felt ready to speak herself.

"Dan…is never going to speak to me to me again…" she managed to get out before breaking into a wracked sob.

"Oh, sweetie," Blair soothed her best friend, patting her shoulder and sitting next to her. "What happened? Why did you fight?"

"You were pretty harsh," Nate noted, seating himself in a chair across from the girls. There was no way he was going to sit on a couch with Chuck. "What did he do?"

"I'm proud of you for ditching Humphrey, sis," Chuck added approvingly, not letting Blair's dirty looks detain him. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Serena didn't even have the strength to roll her eyes at that one. Instead it just made her cry harder, which effectively put Chuck in his place. He tentatively reached out and held her hand in his own, unsure of what he should do with it.

"I had to..." she tried to explain, "Georgina… made me break up with him."

"What?!" Blair was aghast. "How is that even possible? How can she make you do something like that?"

Chuck was a little quicker on the uptake, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach had already been growing at an alarming rate. "What does Georgie have on you? Does she know about—"

A sharp look from Blair cut him off from bringing up the supposed murder. They didn't want to scare Serena away when she might be close to coming clean on her own.

"—know about you and Nate or something? She thinks Blair doesn't?" He finished lamely, trying to cover up his original faux pas.

Serena shook her head through her tears while Nate tried to work out Chuck's last sentence. "I don't get it. Why would Serena go through with the break up if Blair already knows the secret?"

Chuck grunted at his 'best' friend's cognitive skills. "You just stand there and look pretty, Nathaniel. That's what you're here for."

Nate narrowed his eyes in response and mustered up as much anger as he could manage, but another silencing look from Blair calmed them both down made them focus on their original objective.

"Anything you've done, Serena, we've done as bad or worse," Chuck told his sister in a voice that managed to be comforting and proud at the same time. He still didn't believe Serena had actually _killed_ someone, like she's told Blair. Knowing Serena, she probably thought killing someone meant accidentally offering someone a bad line of cocaine or something. She was so naïve, really.

But Serena just stared blankly at the coffee table and insisted, "No, you haven't. You haven't done **this**."

Blair grabbed her best friend's free hand and massaged it tenderly. "Whatever it is, S, you can tell us. You can tell us anything. We're the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. We're your best friends. Anything you do is something we did, too."

Serena took a deep breath, attempting to summon her courage in order to tell these people – the three people who had been though _everything _with her, and her were somehow still here with her despite all the things they had done to one another – the truth. In that long moment of silence, she battled enough of her demons to finally speak up.

"If I tell you," she said in a deadly serious voice, "It can never leave this room."

The three of them nodded their agreement and waited for Serena's confession with baited breath. They had to wait a little longer as Serena turned up to the ceiling and closed her eyes, but the result was sure to be mind-blowing.

"You all know Georgina Sparks…" she began cautiously, and everyone let out a chorus of groans.

"Some of us better than others." Blair teasingly cocked her head in Chuck's direction, and he winked at her.

Nate rolled his eyes at their incessant flirtations. Couldn't Blair see that Chuck was nothing but a user?

"Well, what about her?" He asked, trying to get his mind off the effery that was the Blair-Chuck fuck fest of 2008.

Serena began her story again with, "Something happened at the Shepherd wedding –" but was immediately interrupted by another chorus of, "We **know** what happened at the Shepherd wedding."

She looked pleadingly into Blair's eyes, begging forgiveness for her horrible mistake that had started everything in the first place. If she hadn't slept with Nate, she never would have left, Blair and Nate would still be happy together, and she would never be heartbroken over Dan Humphrey.

"I felt so terrible about it," she continued, "…So guilty for what I had just done. I just – I had to get out of there. Georgina and I had plans after, so I headed straight to her. Little did I know she had a surprise waiting for me…"

* * *

Serena had headed straight into Georgina's little sex game drunk on liquor and self-loathing. She had been so wrapped up in her guilt and her transgressions that she had failed notice a blinking red light in the corner of the Eastview hotel room. Instead, all she had registered was Georgie and her favorite dealer, Pete Fairman, waiting to party it up. Too bad she had never felt less like partying.

"I can't believe I just did that," Serena lamented as Georgie and Pete fooled around and threw her disparaging glances. "Blair's my best friend. What sort of person does that to her best friend?"

"This is a therapy session, G," Pete whined like the sniveling asswipe he was. "You promised a party!"

"So I'll go break out the favors," Georgina replied smoothly, getting up from the bed to go find the coke she had stashed in the bathroom.

As soon as she had left the premises, Pete scooted closer to Serena's side of the bed and placed his hand on her thigh. "Looks like it's just you and me now, princess," he grinned widely. "Are you ready to stop moping and start having some fun?" As he spoke, he start moving his hand up her bare leg and trying to snake his way under her skirt.

Serena moved his hand away with some force. "I'm not in the mood," she said flatly, hoping Georgie would come back so that she could just say goodbye and get out of there.

Pete was not so easily deterred, however, and he immediately climbed on top of Serena, pawing at her clothes and kissing her earlobe rather eagerly. "Come on, baby. When are you ever not in the mood? You need to loosen up."

"No, Pete. I'm not – ugh, get off of me, it's too hot!" She tried to swat him away as she felt blood rush to her brain, but he held her hands down with a force she was not normally accustomed to.

"**You're **too hot," he replied as he moved from her ears to her neck. He removed one hand to begin unbuttoning her blouse (Nate's shirt, to be exact, which sent Serena on another spiral altogether).

"Stop it, Pete," she insisted. "This isn't funny. I want to leave."

"You're not going anywhere, you little slut," he growled, ripping the shirt of her and grabbing her free arm again to keep her from slapping him. "Where do you think you get off saying no to me? Do you know how much free coke I've given you?"

Serena closed her eyes and tried not to think of Pete's hands and mouth all over, minutes after Nate's had been there. It felt disgusting. _She_ felt disgusting. "I can pay you right now," she pleased. "Just let go of me, please."

"There's no way I can do that, baby," he sneered with a laugh. "This is going to be way too good."

Serena started to call Georgie's name for help, but Pete quickly covered her mouth with one hand while pulling down her skirt with the other.

She could begin to feel tears of rage prickling at her eyes: rage at Nate for letting her get carried away, rage at Georgina for not coming back into the room, rage at Pete. But most of all, rage at herself for becoming a person that would invite this sort of thing to happen.

It was a few seconds before she even realized her hands were no longer bound, since Pete was now working on her underwear. She started clawing at him with her sharp nails, kicking her legs as best she could despite being held down by his weight.

She wasn't able to fight for long, though, because one hard backhand from him nearly knocked her out cold. She could barely register anything aside from a searing pain that made her head throb.

She thought about just giving up and letting Pete take over, since Georgina had to get back eventually and put a stop to it. But a split second of seeing his gleeful expression of victory changed her mind completely.

_This is not happening_, she thought to herself with a steely determination. She was tired of being a plaything for everyone else. She had never tried to take control of her own life and instead had been swept along with the current, falling into whatever bad idea came her way. That was what had gotten her to this place, after all.

"Isn't this nice, S?" Pete was saying, taking off his pants. "We're going to have so much fun."

"Not this time, Pete," she replied, gritting her teeth. She groped the night table wildly until her hands found what they were searching for. Using up all the strength she could uncover, she grabbed the lamp off its resting place and smashed it against Pete's head.

The lamp crashed against Pete with a sickening sound. His grip on her slackened immediately, and he fell off the bed and onto the floor. Serena quickly pulled her clothes back on without thinking before crawling over to the other side to check on him. When she did look, it was a traumatic sight - there was blood everywhere, and Pete was in a contorted position she hadn't even realized was possible for a human being.

"Oh, God!" She cried, rushing over to him to see if he was breathing. "Georgie! Georgie, PLEASE!"

Finally, Georgina rushed out of the bathroom to see what was going on. When she saw Serena looming over a very bloody Pete, she shrieked. Whether it was a shriek of horror or of delight was something for her psychiatrist to diagnose.

"Holy shit, Serena! What did you do?!"

"He was… I couldn't – oh, my God," Serena babbled as she tried to check his pulse. "He's not – I can't hear him breathing! I think he might be dead." She felt herself hyperventilating.

"Let me check," Georgie replied with a much gentler voice than she had ever used in Serena's presence. She sat down on the other side of Pete's body and pressed her fingers against his throat. After a second or two, Pete seemed to revive a little, and Serena could detect some movement in his chest.

Just as Serena was about to breathe a sigh of relief, Georgina's pulse checking quickly turned into a chokehold. Pete's spluttering only lasted a few seconds before his eyes glazed over and his breathing ceased once more.

Serena could barely manage a sharp intake of breath in her state of shock. "Georgina!" Her voice came out in one horrified whisper, and she didn't even now what to say as she looked down at Pete's lifeless form.

"Now he can't hurt you ever again," Georgina explained matter-of-factly as she helped Serena to her feet. Serena let herself be handled, despite how repulsed she felt at the moment.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Serena asked, her entire body beginning to convulse with silent sobs.

"Bury him, of course."

* * *

When Serena had finished her story, Blair and Nate's faces were picture-perfect expressions of horror. Chuck's however, was completely blank as he stared at the ground with a strange sort of intensity.

Blair hugged her best friend fiercely and felt herself beginning to cry. "It's not your fault, sweetie. How can you even think it's your fault?"

Nate chimed in his agreement almost immediately. "You were defending yourself, and it wasn't even you who did it in the end."

Serena pushed Blair off and dragged her knees to her chest. "Don't you understand? I knew what Georgina was doing. I knew, and I didn't stop her."

Blair shook her head. "But how could you–"

"I **wanted** her to do it," Serena interrupted harshly. "I was glad she did it."

Chuck looked up suddenly with a hard expression. "I'm glad she did, too."

Blair and Nate turned to him with confused looks, but he paid them no attention. "Georgina's still going to pay for holding this over your head, but I'm glad she did it. He deserved to die."

He stood up quietly and kissed Serena on the top of her head. Before moving away, he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

Serena nodded slowly and squeezed his hand.

To the others, Chuck announced, "If you will all excuse me, I will be busy taking care of this situation."

"I'll go with you," Blair said quickly, getting up to follow him, but Serena held her back. They all watched as Chuck walked out of the room – two of them wondering what the hell was going in his head, one of them feeling more sisterly love for him than ever before.

"I think this is something he needs to do himself," Serena explained with a little smile on her face.


	11. A Better Love Deserving Of

**Liking It Rough**

Author's Note: WOW, it's been awhile since I updated. But I figured I might as well before season 3 starts. I don't own Gossip Girl or anything, even though I should.  
Summary: The final chapter of my Blair/Chuck/Georgina saga. What I wish had happened at the end of season one.

--

**Chapter Eleven: A Better Love (Deserving Of...)**

Dan felt himself relax as he told Sarah all the strangeness that had been going on between himself and Serena the past few weeks, trying to wrap his head around what must have led to the break-up and possible cheating. Sarah was an incredibly good listener and seemed to know exactly what he needed to hear and when he needed to hear it. He wondered how one girl could have gotten to know him so well in such a short amount of time.

"I know what you're going through, you know," Sarah said sweetly when Dan had finished with his tale of woe. "You're not the only one who's gone through some serious heartbreak recently."

Dan's interest and camaraderie were immediately piqued, and he realized he knew very little about Sarah in the first place. _Maybe I do talk about myself too much_, he thought glibly.

With a little bit of prompting, 'Sarah' began to spin her web of lies. "I was living in Portland with my boyfriend - which, I know, terrible idea - until recently," she started off, giving her best performance for such a captive audience. "The thing is, a few months ago, he started getting really nasty. He'd come home late and drunk, and he'd start stupid arguments that would always end...badly."

Dan gulped. He suddenly felt very protective of this girl. How was it that she had no one to help her or look after her?

"I finally had to move out," Sarah continued. "I went to live with my mom, but Sebastian ddn't take that so well. He'd call all the time and leave threatening voicemails; he'd come and harass me at work and school..." She broke off and took a deep breath, as if it were all too painful to remember. "I don't think he even wanted to get back together. I think he was just...angry. So my mom told me I had to get out of there: move out of the state, leave all my friends... Even change my name." She looked at him meaningfully and waited for him to eat it all up.

"Wait. Your name?"

"It isn't Sarah," she confirmed. "It's Georgina. I'm so sorry I lied to you."

Dan was momentarily thrown for a loop. On the one hand, he hated being lied to more than anything - except for maybe rich people. But on the other hand, who in the world was he to judge what Sarah had gone through? He ultimately decided on letting it go and instead took one of her hands in his own.

"No one is going to hurt you while I'm around, do you understand?" He asked as he tenderly pushed a lock of Georgina's hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Dan," she breathed in her most angelic voice. "You don't know how safe I feel with you." In her mind, she was cackling like an evil genius. The way Dan's eyes lit up at the thought of being her savior was just pathetic. She bet that was what he loved most about Serena, too - the fact that she always needed someone to save her from herself.

She sighed dreamily and continued, "I feel like I'm a new person, and like the past doesn't matter anymore."

"It doesn't." Dan agreed, and he leaned in to close the space between them with a kiss.

---

Blair paced back and forth in her bedroom, hating the feeling of powerlessness that consumed her. Serena was taking a nap in the guest room and Dorota was charged with the task of looking after her, which left Blair with nothing to do. Sure, she could scheme up some contingency plans, but it wasn't as much fun if Chuck wasn't around to check them over. Besides, she was honestly in no state to plan anyone's demise - her head was too filled with horrible thoughts of what had happened to her best friend. How could something so bad happen to someone so good? And Serena had lived with that secret for over a year out of a guilt she had no business feeling.

She suddenly blushed with shame, remembering how she herself had treated Serena when she returned from boarding school. All that bitterness over abandonment and cheating, even as Serena had something much bigger on her plate. Of course, there was no way Blair could have known - but something inside of her screamed that she should have.

Nate knocked on the door and then walked in without waiting for a response, bringing some dinner from Dorota.

"How you holding up?" He asked her shyly, hyper-aware that this was their first actual conversation since the break-up. He figured the situation merited overcoming petty resentments, even if it took a Herculean effort for him to be civil. Nate wasn't all that used to forgiveness, after all.

"I can't believe this is happening," Blair said, interrupting the calm river of Nate's thoughts.

He didn't know what to say. Obviously it had never occurred to him that something like this would happen, either, but that seemed kind of cheap to say. Instead, he settled for: "She's okay, though."

Blair threw daggers at him with her eyes, and he decided that probably wasn't the right thing to say, either. Why did these things have to be so difficult? He looked at her distraught figure, the way she hugged herself like a little girl, and said the one thing he knew would bring her some relief - as much as he hated it.

"Chuck's gonna take care of this - he's got it under control," he announced into the silence. He nearly cringed when he saw her shoulders visibly relax.

"That's true," she agreed, trying to talk herself into it. "Chuck knows how to handle Georgina, at least." She made a face at that, making an effort not to imagine the many ways Chuck could be solving their little problem. She supposed it was safe to assume that now that he was her **boyfriend**, he wouldn't be doing..._that_. Not that she know that for sure, considering her last boyfriend had seen fit to sleep with her best friend.

And yet she felt no overwhelming fear that Chuck would cheat less than 24 hours into their relationship. She guessed that must mean she trusted him.

---

As soon as Georgie had literally begun to taste her victory, it was interrupted by a loud groan from none other than Chuck Bass.

"My, my," he mused out loud as the couple broke apart - one looking incredibly sheepish and the other incredibly pleased. "I've seen some pretty disgusting things in my time, but this takes the cake."

"Serena and I broke up!" Dan defended himself sternly as he got himself up off his bed.

"Yeah, and I can see how torn up you are about that," Chuck observed icily before directing the rest of his ire at Georgina. "If this is you winning, G, Humphrey is a pretty lame prize. May I suggest poking your eye out with a sharp stick?"

"Wait, you two **know **each other?!" Dan cried out, flabbergasted.

"In the biblical sense, yes," Chuck supplied helpfully as Dan nearly gagged out of surprise.

"Oh, no, looks like the jig is up," Georgina declared, rolling her eyes at Dan's squeamishness. "Danny boy here was a backup plan, but if you've come to admit defeat, I'm all yours."

"Please." Chuck put his hand out to stop her. "I've only come to tell you that if you don't want to spend the next few years inside a jail cell with some butch lesbian making you her bitch, you should probably quit while you're ahead."

"S and I talked about this," Georgina countered, narrowing her eyes menacingly. "If I go, she goes."

Dan's eyes, on the other hand, were as wide as saucers. "WHAT?! Jail?"

Chuck shook his head. "For a psycho bitch, you sure are naive. First of all, Serena's case is clearly self-defense. You, on the other hand, killed a man in cold blood."

Dan thought he might faint from shock; Georgie, meanwhile, was momentarily stumped.

"Besides," Chuck continued. "My father is very interested in keeping Serena's record clean, seeing as she will soon be a part of the family. He is willing to pay whatever it takes to make sure she gets off without a scratch and you... don't." He made sure to sound as confident as possible, seeing as he hadn't actually spoken to his dad. Knowing Bart, though, he probably already had a copy of the tape and was preparing to bury Georgina all on his own.

"If you go to the police or go crying to daddy," Georgina threatened. "I will tell your precious Snow White just how much like Pete Fairman **you** are. I bet you she thinks he deserved it. What will she think _you_ deserve?"

Chuck's nostrils flared, even as he tried to betray no sign of concern. "What are you even talking about?" He whispered dangerously, gritting his teeth from the tension.

"Did you forget?" She taunted. "I know everything. And your little incident in the Gilt kitchen is not lost on me."

Forgetting all about Dan Humphrey and his annoying confusion, Chuck grabbed Georgina by the neck and pushed her up against the wall.

"If you say anything at all," he breathed into her ear, ignoring Dan's fretful suggestions that perhaps they not hurt each other. "I'll be sure to lend your parents a copy of your many misdeeds as compiled by my PI. I'll bet they'd love to know everything you've been up to while you were supposed to be at boarding school in Switzerland."

The thought of her parents put the fear of God into her more than jail time ever could, and so she shakily relented.

"Whatever you do," she pleaded once Chuck released her. "**Don't** call my parents."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" He asked innocently. "I already did. They're waiting for you in Humphrey's sad excuse for a living room."

---

"Thanks, I think," Dan sighed once Georgina and her fierce-looking parents had vacated the premises.

"Humpster, we discussed this," Chuck replied in a tired voice. "Don't speak until spoken to, please." And with that, he walked out of the loft. Or he would have, had he not been intercepted.

"Wait," Dan called out. "Did Serena really kill someone?"

"Does it matter?" Chuck answered angrily. "She did what she had to do."

"Should I... " Dan faltered, unsure of himself, of the situation, and of talking to Chuck about anything ever. "Should I talk to her?"

"What do I look like, Miss Cleo?" Chuck spat out, too busy thinking of his own problems to bother with Humphrey Dumpty's. "Think about it - you either want to be with her or you don't. If you don't, there's nothing to talk about. If you do, then wrap your head around this, because her life before you is none of your business."

Dan nodded slowly. That was a hard concept to grasp, but he figured he could handle it if given enough time.

"And don't bother telling her about Georgie," he added on his way out. "Nobody wants to hear about that."

---

Serena awoke to the feeling of something light and feathery tickling her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw Chuck hovering over her with a flower in his hand, smirking that creepy smirk of his.

"Boundaries, Chuck!" She cried for what seemed like the millionth time. "It's bad enough when you do it at home. At someone else's house, it's just wrong."

"Ding dong, the bitch is dead," he answered in a sing song voice. "Or, at least, she's on her way to Connecticut with her parents, which is as close to dead as she'll ever be."

"Oh, thank God!" Serena threw her arms around him, and after a moment, he patted her on the back awkwardly in reciprocation.

"A simple 'Thanks, Chuck' would suffice. Or, if you're looking to get **really** creative -"

"Stop right there," she warned, but in a playful voice.

Chuck immediately backed out of the hug and got serious. "Listen," he began, clearing his throat. "I don't know if you want to talk about - "

She cut him off again, but this time with a pat on the shoulder. "I know what you're going to say, and I don't want you to." She saw the confusion in his eyes and opted for a more direct approach. "That wasn't you."

"But it **was** me," he insisted. "I did it, didn't I?"

"Chu-uck," Serena berated him with mock exasperation. "You are not Pete Fairman, okay? Would a guy like Pete go to all these lengths to protect Blair? Or to get me out of holes I dug for myself?" She could see he wasn't convinced, so she went a little further. "We all make mistakes. Yours kind of suck, yes, but so do mine. And neither of us are going to make them again - that's the point."

Just at that moment, her phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and a huge smile spread over her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, little brother, I have to take this. It's Dan."

Chuck gave her a small smile and nodded. This was probably what families were meant to do: give you really clichéd advice that managed to make you feel better all the same.

---

"Blair?" Chuck called softly when he approached her bedroom door. He got no response, but a few muffled breaths let him know he could enter. When he walked into the room, he saw that she was curled up into a little ball on the bed, crying softly into her pillow.

Without saying anything, he went over to her, crawled onto the bed, and enveloped her in his arms. Instinctively, she turned towards him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He smoothed out her hair and kissed the top of her head, to which she responded by lifting up her face and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Wiping away a stray tear, Chuck whispered, "Nothing like this will ever happen again, I promise."

She kissed him again, deeper this time. A silent acknowledgement that she believed him. Chuck Bass always keeps his promises.

---

Nate decided to check in on Blair one last time before leaving, seeing as he was no longer needed. He would bring her some ice cream if she were hungry, he thought.

He didn't have to, though, because she was asleep when he walked in. And not asleep alone, either. Chuck was right next to her under the covers, his chin resting on her head while she lay on top of his chest.

He almost felt the wind being knocked out of him as he watched the two of them sleeping. Chuck and Blair weren't just sleeping together; they were literally **sleeping together**. And they looked happy, especially Chuck. He didn't just look happy; he looked like someone in love.

Nate closed the door as quietly as he could manage and let out a sigh. He didn't know whether it was resignation at having lost some imaginary battle against Chuck, or if it was relief that he had nothing to be angry about anymore. Regardless, he knew one thing for sure: he'd be calling Chuck up for some pot and basketball in the morning.

**.:THE END:.**


End file.
